Janji di Bawah Bulan Purnama
by lunaryu
Summary: Kagami adalah iblis. Sudah tugasnya menggoda dan menjebloskan manusia bejat ke neraka. Namun, di antara semua manusia laknat yang pernah ia temui, mengapa harus seorang pemuda belia yang sepertinya tidak memiliki dosa yang membuat perjanjian dengannya? "Tuan Iblis, jadilah temanku." AU, devil!Kagami/human!Kuroko UPDATED! Chap.6! Misteri pun terkuak...?
1. Sang Iblis, Kagami Taiga

**Janji di Bawah Bulan Purnama**

**Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rating: **Pg-15/T

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/AU

**Pairing: **Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya

**Sinopsis: **_Kagami adalah iblis. Sudah tugasnya menggoda dan menjebloskan manusia bejat ke neraka. Namun, di antara semua manusia laknat yang pernah __ia temui__, mengapa harus seorang pemuda belia yang __sepertinya tidak memiliki dosa yang membuat perjanjian dengannya? "Tuan Iblis, jadilah temanku."_

* * *

**Hak Cipta: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Peringatan: **_AU (dimana ada iblis, malaikat, dan manusia), shounen ai, fluff, bahasa kasar (mungkin), mistipo (sangat mungkin)._

**A/N: **Halo para pembaca ceria ff net, di sini Lunaryu~. Ini fan fic Indo pertama luna di fandom Kurobasu. Sebetulnya sih, tidak terlalu pe-de mengarang pakai bahasa Ibu, tapi karena sudah lama luna tidak memakainya, takut karatan (mungkin sudah karatan sih). Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun, ya! Silakan dinikmati~ (semoga saja tidak terlalu gaje *salting*)

* * *

**Janji di Bawah Bulan Purnama**

**© lunaryu~**

**Bagian 1: _Sang Iblis, Kagami Taiga_**

* * *

Kagami Taiga, seorang (_semakhluk_) iblis. Dengan wajah tampan yang terkesan agak menakutkan, rambut semerah darah dengan warna lebih gelap di bagian bawah, iris mata rubi yang menawan, dan tubuh tinggi semampai yang atletis dan indah bak Adonis, ia adalah iblis handal yang bertugas menjebak manusia, menarik mereka untuk bergelimang nafsu duniawi dan membuang hati nurani, menyesatkan jalan hidup, baru kemudian menjebloskan mereka ke neraka atas segala tindakan bejat dan laknat di mata manusia lainnya.

Laki-laki, perempuan, tua, muda; tidak ada yang _tidak bisa_ digoda olehnya. Oleh karena itulah, Kagami sering disebut sebagai sang 'iblis legendaris' yang bernaung di bawah kuasa Lucifer, sang Raja Neraka, malaikat yang diutus (dihukum) oleh Tuhan untuk menjaga keteraturan di neraka, sekaligus memberikan ujian bagi manusia yang telah melanggar hukum yang dibuat-Nya.

Iblis tidaklah jahat. Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan. Begitu juga dengan Kagami Taiga. Ia menjalankan tugas sebagai iblis, bukan berarti ia menyukai tugasnya itu. Meskipun dalam bisikannya terkandung ide-ide yang menakutkan, sesungguhnya ia membenci manusia yang mengikuti bisikannya. Karena itulah ia menyeret mereka ke neraka untuk menghukum mereka dan agar mereka (manusia) dapat menebus dosa-dosa mereka.

Umumnya, iblis tidaklah kasat mata. Dalam ketidakberadaan yang semu, mereka menghampiri dan mengikuti manusia yang diberi cobaan, menanamkan gagasan yang dibisikkan dengan bahasa ruh yang kemudian akan ditangkap langsung oleh pikiran manusia sebagai ide. Tentu saja semuanya berupa ide-ide jelek yang dimainkan dengan kata-kata manis untuk menutupi keburukan tersebut. Manusia tidak sadar bahwa tindakan mereka sering terpengaruh oleh gagasan iblis, kecuali bila para manusia itu beriman, berpengetahuan, mampu membedakan salah dan benar yang telah ditanamkan dalam diri mereka melalui pelajaran budi pekerti dan agama sejak mereka masih kecil. Jika prinsip-prinsip baik dan buruk itu tertambat dengan kuat dan seorang manusia memiliki hati yang baik, gagasan-gagasan iblis tersebut tidak akan dapat mempengaruhinya.

Akan tetapi, ada juga jenis manusia lain. Manusia yang sengaja mencari iblis. Dengan senang hati mengikuti jalan iblis karena ketidakpercayaan mereka terhadap Tuhan. Manusia-manusia tersebut adalah jenis manusia khusus yang hanya ada beberapa di dunia ini. Jenis manusia yang terpikat oleh iblis karena mampu melihat sosok mereka. Jenis manusia yang memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi perantara iblis. Jenis manusia inilah yang mampu memanggil dan mengikat kontrak dengan para iblis untuk mendapat kemampuan spesial dengan jiwa mereka sebagai bayarannya. Jenis manusia yang akan mendiami Neraka Jahannam sempai akhir masa. Jenis manusia yang disebut sebagai… penyihir.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

"Taiga," Lucifer memanggil puteranya yang tengah menumpuk kertas-kertas laporan yang berisi daftar manusia yang akan diuji selanjutnya olehnya dan rekan-rekan iblis lainnya.

Kagami mendongak. "Ya, Ayah?"

"Ada yang melakukan ritual pemanggilan iblis di dunia manusia," katanya sambil mendengus.

Kagami menjatuhkan kertas-kertas tersebut karena kaget. "Masih ada penyihir yang tersisa setelah perburuan penyihir abad 14 lalu?" Ia ternganga, menatap Lucifer dengan tak percaya.

"Sebetulnya memang masih banyak yang tersisa, tapi sangat sedikit yang bisa melakukan ritual pemanggilan iblis karena darah penyihir sudah bercampur dengan darah manusia biasa dan tidak lagi murni untuk bisa melihat sosok iblis," jelas sang Raja Neraka sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Bikin repot saja. Kau saja yang pergi untuk melihat apa yang dimaui orang ini," titahnya.

Kagami mengerutkan dahinya sembari mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang tadi ia jatuhkan. "Ayah, ini kan tugas Ayah sebagai Satan. Yang bisa mengikat kontrak dengan penyi—"

"Makanya, kau lihat dululah. Penyihir murni seharusnya sudah tidak ada." Belum selesai Kagami memprotes, Lucifer menyela. "Lagipula, ada kemungkinan ini cuma kecelakaan. Ada juga manusia yang tidak sadar kalau dia melakukan ritual pemanggilan iblis karena mereka kira itu hanya lelucon. Aku akan terlihat bodoh kalau menganggap hal ini serius," lanjutnya bosan.

Kagami memandang sang ayah dengan rasa curiga setelah ia meletakkan tumpukan kertas yang tadi dipungutnya ke meja, sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang. "Bilang saja Ayah hanya malas," gerutunya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Taiga…" Ada peringatan dalam desisan Lucifer dan Kagami mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengaku kalah.

"Baiklah, aku hanya perlu mengeceknya, kan?" Kagami segera membalikkan badan dan melebarkan sayap hitamnya yang tadi terlipat, hendak segera terbang ke dunia manusia dan menyelesaikan tugas tambahannya meskipun sebetulnya ia super sibuk.

Ayahnya memang suka seenaknya kalau memberi perintah. Pantas saja Tuhan menurunkan jabatannya dan menjatuhkannya ke neraka. Namun, Lucifer adalah malaikat yang tangguh. Dari semua malaikat, Lucifer adalah yang paling berkharisma dan bangga sebagai makhluk terindah ciptaan Tuhan. Lebih dari yang lain, ia mencintai Tuhan dan sosok-sosok sesama malaikatnya. Oleh karena itu ia tidak terima ketika Tuhan memintanya dan saudara-saudaranya tunduk di bawah manusia.

Hanya karena kebanggaannya itulah Tuhan menghukumnya. Ditambah lagi, karena kekeraskepalaannya, Lucifer sendiri yang meminta diberi tugas untuk membuktikan bahwa manusia-manusia tersebut memiliki derajad yang lebih rendah darinya dan saudara-saudaranya. Dalam penciptaan anak-anak Lucifer di neraka selanjutnya, Lucifer sangat disegani dan dihormati, karena dia adalah makhluk pertama yang menentang Tuhan dan satu-satunya malaikat yang diberi ijin oleh tuhan untuk menciptakan makhluk lain (yang berasal dari jiwa-jiwa manusia yang digodanya) di bawah kendalinya, yang disebut dengan 'iblis'.

Di neraka, tidak ada yang bisa menentang perintah Lucifer. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada yang mau menentangnya karena hukuman bagi iblis yang menentang Lucifer jauh lebih berat daripada hukuman yang diberikan kepada manusia yang dijatuhkan ke neraka. Lagipula, mana mungkin Kagami, yang merupakan iblis favorit Lucifer, bisa menentang sang ayah? Yang tidak dipedulikan Lucifer saja bisa direbus hidup-hidup, kalau sampai yang favorit menentang juga…

Kagami gemetaran, tak mau berpikir lebih jauh tentang nasib seperti apa yang akan menimpanya kalau sampai itu terjadi. _Pak tua itu sungguh egois dan menyebalkan—_batin Kagami saat ia memasuki wilayah dunia manusia, menembus penghalang tak kasat mata yang memisahkan dunia manusia dengan dunia 'bawah'.

Dunia manusia terletak di antara area neraka, yang ada di bawah, dan area surga, yang ada ada di atasnya. Iblis-iblis tinggal di area neraka, sedangkan malaikat tinggal di area surga. Iblis dan malaikat kerap berseteru, atau lebih tepatnya 'perang mulut', di dunia manusia karena tugas mereka yang berlawanan. Jika iblis bertugas untuk menarik manusia ke neraka, tugas malaikatlah untuk membimbing manusia ke surga.

Namun, pada dasarnya manusia itu dibuat untuk memiliki nafsu duniawi yang mungkin lebih dasyat dibanding iblis. Tugas iblis hanyalah membujuk, manusialah yang memilih melakukannya. Sama halnya dengan malaikat. Mereka membujuk manusia untuk berlaku baik, tetapi sering kali bujukan mereka tenggelam dalam rayuan iblis, karena kata-kata iblis jauh lebih manis, sosok mereka pun lebih menggoda.

Sesaat setelah sampai di dunia manusia, Kagami melayang, mengepakkan sayapnya di udara dan menoleh ke sana-sini untuk mencari siapa gerangan yang telah melakukan ritual iblis. Ia mengikuti aroma 'darah' yang tersebar di udara, berusaha mendeteksi di mana 'korban' telah dipersembahkan untuk ritual pemanggilan tersebut.

Terlihat sebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih di kejauhan, tanda palang merah menghiasi papan yang menjadi identitas bangunan tersebut. "Rumah sakit?" Kagami memiringkan kepalanya. Bau darah itu berasal dari sana, membimbingnya untuk terbang ke rumah sakit tersebut.

Kagami melihat cahaya temaram yang muncul dari sebuah jendela kamar di lantai teratas rumah sakit tersebut. Bau darah tersebut tercium paling kuat di sekitarnya. Sepertinya pemanggilnya ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Kagami mulai berspekulasi bahwa pemanggilnya mungkin pasien penghuni rumah sakit yang sudah divonis akan mati tetapi tidak terima dengan itu, atau dokter muda yang menginginkan kepintaran dan ketrampilan yang tidak ada tandingannya, tetapi sesungguhnya bodoh.

_Atau mungkin juga seperti kata Ayah, hanya kecelakaan saja—_batin Kagami lagi, merasa lelah. Mengapa ia harus menjalankan tugas yang bukan untuknya? Padahal dia juga sibuk dengan kuota manusia yang harus dibawa ke neraka. Penyihir (meski tidak murni) sudah sangat jarang bisa berkomunikasi dengan iblis, mestinya Lucifer bisa menangani mereka sendiri, kan? Ayahnya memang pemalas!

Kagami berdecih kesal sebelum ia masuk ke kamar tersebut melalui jendela, berniat menunjukkan kemunculannya yang dramatis dengan asap putih, tebaran sayap hitam dan mungkin cahaya kegelapan yang diambil dari sisi kelam bulan. Akan tetapi, belum sempat ia menciptakan ilusi mata tersebut, seseorang telah mendahuluinya.

"Ah, betulan datang."

"Hyaaaa!"

Kagami menjerit (tidak) seperti anak gadis saat suara itu datang dari arah belakangnya. Ia buru-buru membalikkan badan sembari melipat sayapnya agar tidak membuat ruangan tersebut berantakan karena tempat itu ternyata bukanlah sebuah kamar pasien, melainkan sebuah gudang peralatan medis yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Kau—!" Yang menyambut mata Kagami ketika ia bermaksud untuk membentak manusia yang sudah berani mengejutkannya, adalah seorang anak-anak.

Suara Kagami tercekat di tenggorokan ketika iris rubinya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata bola yang besar, memenjarakan langit biru yang cerah tanpa awan di dalamnya. Surai yang sewarna dengan matanya terhampar menutupi kepala kecilnya sampai di pertengahan leher yang rentan, sebagian membayangi dahi dan alisnya. Tatapannya begitu lurus tanpa cela menghiasi wajahnya yang imut dan mungil, seperti batu _aquamarine_ kembar. Ekspresinya datar, tanpa emosi, tetapi kedua bola mata tersebut sudah cukup untuk memberi tanda pada Kagami bahwa bocah itu tengah terkejut.

"Akuma-san*," panggil anak itu perlahan dan Kagami terkesiap karena sesaat ia kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal ia adalah iblis dan yang dihadapinya hanyalah sesosok manusia; manusia yang sudah kerap ia kerjai untuk diseret ke neraka.

"Kau… memanggilku?" Mata Kagami tak lepas dari mata biru anak itu, agaknya cukup terhipnotis dan terpesona dengan—

_Woi! Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan reaksi berkilauan yang seperti di shoujo manga itu?!_—pikiran Kagami menghardik tindakannya yang konyol. Mengapa ia begitu terpukau dengan sosok anak itu? Dilihat dari manapun ia tak lebih dari anak kecil biasa. Tubuhnya saja pendek dan kecil seperti anak SD. Apa yang tadi membuat Kagami terpaku di tempat?

"Jadi… Anda sungguh seorang iblis?" tanya anak itu, sepertinya penasaran. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meraih sayap Kagami yang terlipat, kemudian menyentuhnya perlahan. "Oh… ini sayap betulan."

Kagami yang masih cukup syok dengan apa yang terjadi barusan tersentak and menggeparkan sayapnya, menjauh dari sentuhan anak itu. "Ja-jangan sembarangan sentuh, bodoh! Kau tak tahu kalau sayap iblis itu beracun?!" omel Kagami keras.

_Lhoh! Kok aku malah memperingatkan manusia, sih?!_—Kagami jadi bingung sendiri karena kelakuannya yang jadi aneh. Entah mengapa saat melihat anak itu, Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang tidak benar. Ada yang salah dengan ini! Ia adalah iblis! Peduli apa dia jika si manusia terkena racun sayap hitamnya?!

"Oh, begitu… maaf, Akuma-san. Terima kasih," balas si surai biru sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang membuat jantung Kagami berdesir.

_Lho…? Lho?! Ke-kenapa jantungku jadi…!_—Kagami panik. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. _Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Be-berisik! Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih dari manusia!" bentak Kagami mencoba menutupi kegalauannya. Entah mengapa suhu tubuhnya meninggi, membuat mukanya terasa panas. Kagami menggeleng kepalanya keras sebelum menatap anak itu lagi sambil menyeringai, mencoba menjalankan tugas selayaknya sorang iblis. "Lalu… kenapa kau memanggil iblis, Bocah? Ada yang kau ingin—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," sela anak itu cepat, memotong perkataan sang iblis, membuatnya bengong.

"Hah?"

"Namaku bukan bocah, tetapi Kuroko Tetsuya, Akuma-san," si bocah, Kuroko, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, memandang sang iblis dengan mata berbinar. "Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Bocah, karena aku sudah besar."

Sebetulnya Kagami ingin marah karena Kuroko sudah memotong kata-katanya. Manusia mana yang berani menyela kata-kata iblis yang dipanggilnya, sih? Namun, karena Kuroko terus memandangnya dengan mata besar bulatnya yang lucu itu, Kagami jadi tidak bisa marah.

_Sial! Wajah anak ini lucu sekali, sih?! Memangnya boleh ada makhluk selucu ini di jagad raya?! Ini sih kejahatan!_—Makhluk mungil nan imut yang bahkan bisa menggerakkan hati iblis…, seramnya!

"B-baiklah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau sadar kalau kau sudah memanggil iblis, kan?" Kagami memincingkan mata pada Kuroko. Si anak mengangguk sekali, sepertinya sadar betul dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Lalu, apa keperluanmu? Kau ada permohonan yang ingin dikabulkan? Harta dan kekayaan berlimpah? Kekuasaan tak terbayangkan? Atau wanita-wanita tercantik di dunia? Sebut saja. Aku akan mengabulkannya," lanjut Kagami mulai percaya diri lagi karena kata-kata manis itu sudah ia ucapkan ribuan kali dengan mimik menggoda yang sangat terlatih untuk menjerumuskan manusia ke jalan sesat.

Kuroko melihat wajah Kagami dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. Setelah diam beberapa saat, baru Kagami sadar kalau yang ia tanyai itu adalah anak kecil. Kontan Kagami jadi merasa bahwa dirinya adalah iblis paling idiot seneraka.

_Anak kecil begitu mana mengerti tentang nafsu duniawi, bodoooooh!_—Kagami merasa mukanya memanas lagi karena bocah yang ada di hadapannya merupakan anak-anak yang masih belum mengenal dosa. Hatinya masih bersih dan mungkin ritual iblis ini memang hanya kebetulan saja.

_Tunggu! Tapi anak kecil yang masih berhati suci tidak mungkin bisa memanggil iblis! Ini benar-benat aneh bin ajaib! Ada apa ini?! Apa aku salah mendatangi orang? Tapi simbol ritual pemanggilan iblis jelas-jelas ada di sini! Korbannya juga… eh?!_—Kagami kontan celingukan, mencari binatang yang seharusnya dikorbankan untuk upacara ritual itu. Tanpa disangka, Kagami tidak menemukan binatang apapun di ruangan itu.

_Lha? Terus bau darah itu…?_—Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko lagi dan menatap sang anak dengan penuh selidik sampai ia menemukan semburat warna merah yang menetes-netes dari tangan kiri anak itu.

"Coba lihat tanganmu!" Kagami yang tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah itu meraih tangan Kuroko dan memeriksanya. Di telapak tangan kirinya terdapat goresan yang cukup dalam. Darah masih mengalir dari lukanya. "Kau ini bodoh, ya?! Masa menggunakan darah sendiri sebagai persembahan untuk memanggil iblis! Kalau melukai dirimu sendiri sedalam ini, bisa-bisa kau mati karena kehabisan darah sebelum iblisnya muncul! Apa sih, yang orang tuamu ajarkan padamu?!" tanpa sadar, Kagami berteriak memarahi anak itu. Letupan rasa khawatir muncul dari hatinya yang seharusnya sudah membeku seperti es karena terus berhadapan dengan manusia-manusia laknat tak tahu diri.

Entah mengapa, melihat sosok anak kecil yang terluka karena ulahnya sendiri seperti ini membuat Kagami sangat jengkel. Ia ingin lihat orang tua yang membesarkan anak sebodoh ini. Kagami menempelkan tangan anak itu ke mulutnya dan menjilat darah di atas dan sekitar lukanya.

"Ah!" Kuroko mengerang, mungkin sedikit kesakitan, tetapi itu adalah proses penyembuhan. Saliva iblis seperti milik kucing, memiliki zat antiseptik dan kekuatan penyembuh.

Kagami merasa terkejut ketika ia merasakan darah anak itu. Rasanya manis dan gurih, lain dengan darah manusia-manusia busuk yang pernah ia cicipi sebelumnya. Kagami juga membaui aroma yang belum pernah ia cium. Bau lezat yang membuatnya sedikit mabuk.

"Akuma-san…"

Kagami terperanjat saat mendengar rintihan pelan Kuroko dan kontan melepaskan tangan Kuroko sebelum mundur beberapa langkah. _Waduh! Aku ini sedang apa, sih!? Kok jadi aneh begini!? Ada apa dengan darah anak ini? Kok aku bisa sampai terpengaruh begitu?!_

Kuroko hanya terus melihatnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sepertinya memerah. "Akuma-san… aku hanya menginginkan satu hal," bisiknya lembut, membuat perhatian Kagami terusik.

_Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar manis…! Siapa anak ini sesungguhnya?_

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" entah mengapa Kagami jadi tergagap. Ia merasa dikacaukan oleh keberadaan anak ini. Kuroko membuatnya bertingkah aneh dan ia merasa kalut akan hal itu.

"Akuma-san… jadilah temanku," pinta Kuroko sembari menatap Kagami sekali lagi dengan wajah penuh permohonan.

…

…

"Eh?" Kagami hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya sebelum- "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Hari itu, para pasien di rumah sakit tersebut mengeluh karena ada suara sangat berisik dari lantai atas…

**Bersambung…**

* * *

***Akuma-san:** Tuan Iblis.

**A/N: **Ah… luna ini ngapain, sih, bikin-bikin cerita baru padahal cerita bersambung luna yang lain belum kelar semua… T_T Yah, tapi luna sudah gatal ingin nulis pakai bahasa Indo lagi, jadi… Ah, tapi ini hanya coba-coba, kok. Entar kalau responnya bagus, luna lanjutin. Tapi kalau enggak, ya…*liat ke arah lain* P-pokoknya, luna selesaikan dulu cerita bersambung luna lainnya, nanti baru mikir ke sini lagi deh…


	2. Munculnya Sang Malaikat

**A/N: **Maaf, apdetnya lama dan nggak tentu, pembaca. Makasih banget sudah baca, review, fave dan alert di bagian pilot cerita ini. Nah, luna nggak usah banyak mengoceh, deh. Silakan lanjut ke capter 2! Selamat menikmati!

**Hak Cipta: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Peringatan: **_shounen ai, AU, mistipo, oOC dll._

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

"Akuma-san… jadilah temanku."

"Eh?" Kagami hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya sebelum- "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

**Janji di Bawah Bulan Purnama **

**© lunaryu~**

**Bagian 2: **_**Munculnya sang Malaikat**_

* * *

Kagami hanya bisa diam dalam kesunyian malam, sembari memandang wajah anak berambut biru yang tengah tertidur dengan polosnya di pangkuan sang iblis. Benar-benar, deh… anak ini sebenarnya menginginkan apa darinya? Seenak perutnya saja meminta hal tak masuk akal yang tidak bisa dijadikan simbol perjanjian begitu….

_Jadi teman, ha! Yang benar saja!_—Kagami menggerutu dalam hati. Tangannya secara reflek mengusap surai lembut sang anak, sampai-sampai ia membeku seketika sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. _Ah, duh…! Aku ini apa-apaan?! Dari tadi begitu terus…!_

Kagami teringat kembali dengan kejadian setengah jam lalu, saat baru saja ia mendengar permintaan Kuroko.

"_Ja… jadi teman…?" tanya Kagami mengrenyitkan wajah tampannya dengan bodoh. Ini anak apa-apaan? Masa' meminta hal seperti itu pada iblis? Di jagad raya ini, memangnya ada yang mengharapkan hal sekonyol itu? Anak ini sinting, ya?!_

"_Iya," jawab Kuroko, mengangguk dengan lugunya. "Aku ingin berteman dengan Akuma-san," lanjutnya. Secercah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya dan paras manisnya mekar bagai bunga. _

_Kagami merasa kalau jantungnya melewatkan satu siklus sistole. "Ke-kenapa minta hal seperti itu pada iblis? Kau-… kau ini idiot atau apa?!" Entah mengapa wajahnya terasa panas. Denyut jantungnya semakin keras dan kencang. Apa yang sudah dilakukan bocah itu pada Kagami, sih?! "Kalau cuma teman saja, manusia manapun juga bisa, kan?!"_

_Mata Kuroko membulat sejenak sebelum ia menundukkan kepala, tampak kecewa. "Akuma-san… tidak mau jadi temanku…?"_

_Dada Kagami serasa ditusuk duri tajam melihat air muka Kuroko yang sedih. "Tung—hei! Kenapa kau pasang tampang begitu?! Jangan tiba-tiba depresi dong!" Kagami sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia jadi merasa bersalah. Dia itu iblis, tahu! Iblis macam apa yang merasa bersalah melihat wajah sedih seorang anak manusia?_

"_Um… tapi aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Akuma-san…." Kuroko melirik ke atas, aquamarine kembar bertaut dengan sepasang iris rubi. Entah mengapa tatapan anak berambut biru menyala itu begitu memelas, rasanya hati Kagami bagai diremas cakar Cerberus. _

_Setelah beberapa saat (menit? Jam?) terus menerus ditatap seperti itu dengan mata indah berkaca-kaca seperti anak kucing, batin Kagami tak kuat menahan insting liarnya untuk menerkam. Uwaaa! Padahal dia bukan macan biarpun namanya Taiga*. _

"_Aaah, baiklah! Baiklah! Sudah cukup!" Kagami menutup mata Kuroko dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, bersiasat untuk 'kabur' sebelum otaknya semakin tidak beres. "Untuk sementara, kau tidur dulu sebelum aku memutuskan akan mengabulkan permintaanmu atau tidak." _

_Dengan kekuatannya, Kagami memaksa anak itu untuk tertidur. Tanpa bisa protes, Kuroko pun kontan terlelap dalam mimpi yang terbentuk oleh sihir Kagami. Sang iblis menangkap tubuh mungil sang anak sebelum menidurkannya di lantai, di tengah-tengah simbol upacara pemanggilan iblis. Kemudian… kembalilah mereka di awal cerita bagian ini._

Kagami menghela nafas panjang sembari melihat ke langit-langit gudang peralatan medis yang tinggi itu. Permintaan anak ini untuk menjadikan Kagami sebagai teman terlalu luas maknanya, tidak bisa dijadikan kontrak iblis. Kalau permintaannya jelas seperti harta atau kemampuan khusus, akan mudah membuat perjanjian karena 'halnya' spesifik. Sedangkan, kalau menjadikan iblis sebagai teman itu…?

_Makna dari teman itu sendiri saja sudah kabur bagiku._

Kagami berdecak pelan. Ia tidak mengenal apa itu teman. Kalau rekan kerja sesama iblis, ia mengerti. Namun, Kuroko adalah manusia. Bagaimana manusia berteman dengan iblis? Apa ia akan menuruti semua kata-kata iblis seperti di pemujaan setan? Tapi itu bukan 'teman' namanya, kan?

_Lantas… apa yang anak ini sesungguhnya inginkan dari iblis sepertiku?_—Kagami pusing. Matanya kembali tertarik untuk mengawasi pemuda belia di pangkuannya itu. _Sungguh bocah yang aneh…._

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kuroko merasakan desiran angin yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka mata, terbangun dari mimpi yang teramat aneh. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika kedua kelopak mata azurenya menangkap gambar kenyataan adalah sesosok pria tampan berambut merah darah dengan warna yang lebih gelap di bagian bawah.

_Orang ini…?_—pikiran Kuroko yang masih berkabut mencoba menerka siapa pria itu. Ketika pecahan demi pecahan memori mulai bermain kembali di dalam ingatannya, Kuroko sadar kalau pria ini, pria keren yang memimjamkan pangkuannya untuk menjadi bantal Kuroko itu, adalah pria yang sama dengan _Tuan Iblis_ yang berhasil ia panggil semalam.

Baiklah, dibilang semalam juga, langit di luar jendela masih gelap. Sekarang ini bahkan belum subuh. Matahari masih bersembunyi di balik horizon. Lalu… sang iblis juga masih memejamkan matanya, memenjarakan warna senja yang Kuroko ingat telah ia lihat sebelumnya. Nampaknya, sang iblis juga bisa ketiduran.

_Apa iblis juga bisa bermimpi, ya…?_—batin Kuroko agak penasaran.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul. Wajah tidur sang iblis ternyata polos juga. Padahal semalam dia terlihat sedikit beringas dengan seringai lebar dan gigi-gigi runcing yang mengintip dari balik bibirnya. Jujur saja, tadinya Kuroko mengira ia cukup jahat, tetapi entah mengapa sang iblis juga menunjukkan rasa khawatir pada Kuroko ketika ia menjamah sayap hitamnya.

"_Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sayap iblis itu beracun?!"_

Kata-kata sang iblispun terngiang di benaknya. Kuroko terus memandang wajah iblis itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. _Mengapa Akuma-san mencemaskanku, ya?_—ia jadi ingin tahu.

"_Lihat tanganmu!"_

Kuroko mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat bekas luka yang memanjang di telapaknya. Luka tersebut sudah mengering, hanya meninggalkan goresan berwarna pink di kulitnya yang seputih susu. Ia ingat sensasi ketika sang iblis menjilat lukanya dan tiba-tiba mukanya memanas. Rasanya malu, tetapi ia juga merasa sedikit senang.

"Akuma-san…."

Sang iblis sepertinya mendengar panggilan itu karena telinganya yang agak runcing berkedut, alis bercabangnya yang aneh mendekat ke pusat dahi yang berkerut. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua mata crimson iblis yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu terbuka, bertemu pandang dengan milik Kuroko.

Mereka saling memandang sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba sang iblis merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Kedua iris mata merahnya masih berbayang, sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar ketika ia semakin dekat; dan ketika mulut dan hidungnya hanya tinggal sesenti dari leher Kuroko, iblis itu mengendusnya.

Normalnya, Kuroko tahu seharusnya ia mendorong tubuh sang iblis untuk menjauh darinya. Akan tetapi, instingnya berkata lain. Tangannya terangkat, membelai surai merah sang iblis yang ternyata cukup lembut meski berbentuk jarum. Daripada menjauh, Kuroko malah ingin meniadakan jarak mereka. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa berpikiran begitu, tetapi hatinya merasa tahu saja. Iblis ini bukanlah iblis pada umumnya. Lalu, permintaan Kuroko pada sang iblis juga adalah hal yang serius. Apalagi, Kuroko tidak mahir dalam bercanda.

Sang iblis masih terus membauinya seperti hewan liar yang mencoba mengenali kawan atau lawan melalui aroma mereka. Kuroko tersentak ketika ia merasa bahwa sang iblis telah membuka mulutnya dan menempelkan bibirnya yang agak basah dan hangat itu di pertemuan leher dan selangka Kuroko. Ia berusaha menahan suara yang hampir ia keluarkan saat ada rasa aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, tepat ketika gigi-gigi runcing sang iblis menemukan kontak dengan kulitnya.

"Nnh…!" sayangnya, tidak semuanya tertahankan. Kuroko mencengkeram material baju sang iblis dan rambutnya, dan si iblis sepertinya mendengar erangannya dan merasakan cengkeramannya karena tiba-tiba ia berhenti bergerak sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kuroko yang agak terekspos. Wajah sang iblis tampak terkejut dan ia nyaris berteriak, serta melempar badan Kuroko seolah ia adalah bara api yang membara.

"B-b-b-bodoh! Kalau sudah bangun, cepat bilang, idiot!" Wajah sang iblis memerah seperti buah tomat. Ia tampak manis saat panik dan malu begitu. Kuroko merasakan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain merekah lagi di bibirnya dan ia tak kuasa menahan tawa kecilnya saat sang iblis berinsignia merah tersebut marah-marah untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Akuma-san, manisnya," puji Kuroko sejujur-jujurnya, dan seperti yang ia duga, sang iblis semakin memerah setelah mendengarnya.

"Kau…!" sang iblis sampai gemetaran saking marah-(malu)-nya. "Sini kau! Dasar bocah tengil!" ia pun menangkap tubuh kecil Kuroko, dan memberikan hukuman berupa serangan buku-buku jari ke ubun-ubun. Rasanya sakit, tetapi Kuroko merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan lengan kuat sang iblis di lehernya.

Aneh sekali. Padahal pria itu adalah iblis, tetapi mengapa ia bisa begitu hangat? Ia jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan semua manusia yang Kuroko pernah temui.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

"Sudah kuduga, tidak bisa," Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apanya?" tanya Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, tampangnya yang imut menunjukkan keheranan.

"Permintaanmu terlalu sederhana dan terlalu luas! Tidak bisa direalisasikan secara objektif, jadi tidak bisa dibuat kontrak!" dengus Kagami kesal. "Ganti permohonannya," sarannya.

Kuroko memadangnya lekat-lekat, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi tatapan matanya terlihat kesusahan. "Meskipun Akuma-san bilang begitu…"

Kagami merasa makin sebal dengan cara Kuroko memanggil namanya, jadi ia menghantam lantai ruangan dengan tinjunya. "Namaku Kagami Taiga, bukan _Akuma-san_," ralatnya geram.

Kuroko berkedip sekali sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Kagami-san."

"Tidak usah pakai _–san_ segala! Bikin risih, tahu!" protesnya.

Kuroko terdiam lagi selama beberapa detik, tatapannya tak terbaca sampai ia mencoba lagi. "Kagami…" Entah mengapa rona mukanya berubah warna menjadi merah muda sebelum, "-kun…," ia menambahkan embel-embel lain di nama sang iblis.

Kagami menepuk jidatnya sendiri sambil menghela nafas panjang dengan gusar, menyerah. "Sudah, _Kagami-kun_ juga bolehlah." Sepertinya menyuruh anak itu memanggil namanya saja tanpa embel-embel tidaklah mungkin. Padahal sedari tadi Kuroko sudah menggodanya berulang kali hanya gara-gara Kagami masih setengah tidur saat hampir _menyerangnya._ Mengapa sekarang Kuroko jadi malu-malu hanya untuk memanggil namanya saja?

"Um… Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko kemudian, membuat Kagami fokus padanya sekali lagi. "Itu… aku sungguh tak memiliki permohonan lainnya. Aku memanggil _Akuma_- maksudku, _Kagami-kun_, memang hanya karena ingin Kagami-kun menjadi temanku," ujarnya perlahan, pipinya masih sedikit merona, tetapi ia sangat tenang untuk anak seumurannya.

_Tunggu, anak ini sebenarnya umur berapa, sih?_—tiba-tiba saja Kagami teringat lagi. Sosok belia di hadapannya ini kemungkinan masih sangat muda, terlalu muda untuk bermain dengan ritual pemanggilan iblis. Lagipula, anak-anak yang masih suci tidak mungkin bisa memanggil iblis. _Kecuali kalau anak ini bukan si pemanggil, tetapi si 'korban' yang seharusnya dipersembahkan dalam ritual. Apa memang begitu kejadiannya?_

"Kalau begitu ya, tidak bisa," Kagami menolak, tak bergeming meski dengan semua spekulasi dalam otaknya. "Kalau hanya teman saja, banyak _manusia_ yang bisa jadi temanmu. Lagipula apa itu arti berteman? Apa kalau aku bilang 'oke' lantas kita resmi jadi teman? Tidak, kan?" tuntutnya.

Kuroko menunduk lagi, melemaskan bahunya, sepertinya tengah memikirkan respon apa yang akan ia utarakan balik. "Kalaupun tidak jadi teman… apa boleh aku minta Kagami-kun untuk tinggal di sisiku?"

Suara anak itu melirih, hampir tak terdengar. Untung saja Kagami memiliki pendengaran yang cukup super untuk menangkap kata-katanya. "Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras untuk berteman denganku? Apa yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan?" Ia jadi penasaran. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih besar tersembunyi di balik permintaan sederhananya yang terdengar polos itu.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, memandang paras Kagami dengan tatapan lugu yang menyiratkan banyak maksud dalam ekspresi kosongnya. "Aku… Kagami-kun…"

Belum sempat Kuroko mengucapkan keinginannya yang sesungguhnya, semburat cahaya menyusup masuk ke ruangan tersebut melalui jendela kaca gelap yang sedikit terbuka. Matahari sepertinya sudah memutuskan untuk mengintip dari ufuk timur dan mulai menyapu dunia dengan sinar kehidupannya. Menyusul sesaat kemudian adalah suara kepakan sayap yang terdengar dari luar jendela, dan didengar dari makin kerasnya suara tersebut, sepertinya ada burung besar yang tengah terbang mendekat ke arah rumah sakit.

Kagami yang penasaran menoleh ke arah jendela, bertepatan dengan terbukanya jendela itu dengan berisik dan sesosok makhluk lain menyerbu dengan teriakan cempreng yang nyaringnya bukan kepalang. "Selamat pagi, Kuroko-chiiiiiiii!"

Warna kuning emas yang cerah bagai mentari pagi pun menyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar dan kontan sesosok makhluk cantik bersayap putih cemerlang muncul di hadapan Kagami dan Kuroko, lantas menubruk si rambut biru dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aaaah! Kuroko-chi, daku rindu pada dirimu-ssu! Hari ini kamu juga manis seperti biasanya-ssu!"

Kagami hampir jungkir balik terkena badai keributan yang dibawa makhluk indah tapi super menjengkelkan tersebut; makhluk yang sangat Kagami kenal karena merupakan predator- maksudnya, _musuh_ _alami_ para iblis. Dialah sang malaikat pembawa kebahagiaan, Kise Ryouta.

Kagami merutuk berang, sedangkan sang empu, Kuroko yang menjadi korban dari pelukan beruang dari malaikat itu, hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Selamat pagi, Kise-kun," sapanya datar.

"Aww~! Kuroko-chi yang tanpa ekspresi ini juga benar-benar _cool_-ssu!" puji makhluk kuning itu makin menjadi.

"Kise~!" Kagami yang sekarang tengah terkubur di hamburan sayap putih Kise dan masih menyemburkan beberapa helai dari mulutnya yang kemasukan bulu tadi, menggeram dengan kesalnya pada sang malaikat.

Sang malaikat nampaknya baru sadar kalau dirinya tidaklah berdua saja dengan Kuroko dan menoleh ke arah Kagami. "Ng?" Saat iris mata berwarna madu itu berpapasan dengan warna merah menyala Kagami, Kise kontan menjerit- "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"–keras-keras, dengan ekspresi penuh horor, dan pastilah ia akan membangunkan seisi rumah sakit dari mimpi indah mereka dengan suara cemprengnya itu seandainya suara malaikat bukanlah bahasa ruh bagi para manusia biasa.

"Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke—!? Kenapa ada iblis di sini-ssu?! Kagami-chi?! Eeeekh?! Kenapa kamu bisa masuk kemari-ssu?! Ada apa ini?! Hah?!" setelah menerocoskan kata-kata dan menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami dengan amat panik, sepertinya Kise mendapat ilham. "T-tidak mungkin…-ssu! Kagami-chiiiii! Kamu apakan Kuroko-chi yang masih lugu nan polos ini-ssuuuuu?!" Wajahnya sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang baru tahu kalau anak perempuannya dihamili preman pasar di luar nikah.

"Diamlah, Kise!" Kagami kontan menohok sang malaikat di tulang rusuknya, membuat si makhluk pirang bermata jingga itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko dan jatuh terjerembab.

"Uwaaaaah! Daku ini anti kekerasan-ssu! Kagami-chiiiii, teganya dirimu-ssuuuuu!" Kise langsung menangis dengan air mata buaya bercucuran di lantai bak istri yang ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya.

"Berisik! Suaramu bikin kuping sakit, tahu!?" Kagami hampir saja menginjaknya dengan semena-mena kalau saja Kise tidak segera berdiri di antara Kuroko dan Kagami, lalu merentangkan sayap serta tangannya lebar-lebar seolah hendak melindungi si anak manusia dari sang iblis.

"Kuroko-chi! Menjauh dari Kagami-chi! Dia berbahaya-ssu!" seru sang malaikat ala _bodyguard_ pada Kuroko yang hanya bisa membisu menonton opera sabun pagi hari tersebut karena sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan berbicara. Kemudian Kise melotot pada Kagami. "Kagami-chi! Ingat tugas dan aturan, lho! Iblis dan malaikat dilarang menyentuh manusia yang tidak ada dalam daftar tugas-ssu! Hukumannya berat, tahu! Mau daku laporkan, nih?" Kise mengancam dengan pipi menggembung layaknya anak berumur lima tahun yang ngambek karena tidak mendapat hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hah?! Kau ini idiot, ya!? Lihat dulu ruangan ini baik-baik sebelum ambil kesimpulan, dasar malaikat otak udang! Bocah itu yang memanggilku ke sini, tahu!" Kagami memprotes karena si malaikat itu suka seenaknya main _stereotype_. Mentang-mentang dia malaikat dan Kagami iblis.

"Eh?" Kise mengerjapkan mata sekali sambil memiringkan kepala. Lantas ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, lalu ke bawah, dan sepertinya ia baru saja sadar kalau ada simbol-simbol dan gambar yang digunakan untuk ritual memanggil iblis di kamar tersebut. Air mata kontan mengucur deras dari mata sang malaikat sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko, melompat dan memeluknya sekali lagi sambil meraung, "Huwaaaaa! Kuroko-chiiii! Mengapa, Kuroko-chiiiii!? Padahal sudah daku bilang kalau iblis itu adalah musuh yang nyata bagi manusia-ssu! Mengapa kamu malah memanggilnya kemariiiii?!"

"Aaaah, sudah kubilang, BERISIIIIIK!" Kagami menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Rasanya ingin sekali menonjok wajah makhluk cengeng itu untuk membuatnya diam, sedangkan Kuroko hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan pasrah.

**~Mohon tunggu sejenak sampai Kise tidak lagi menjerit-jerit seperti anak gadis dalam film horor~**

"Jadi…" Kise menatap Kuroko (yang duduk _seiza**_) dan Kagami (yang duduk ala _Indian***_), "-ini cuma salah paham-ssu?" dengan tampang culun.

"Bukan salah paham, bodoh. Kuroko melakukan ritual pemanggilan iblis sugguhan," Kagami mendengus.

"T-tetapi Kuroko-chi tidak sungguh-sungguh bermaksud memanggil iblis, kan? Ini hanya kecelakaan kan-ssu?" Kise sepertinya mulai berkeringat dingin, wajahnya kembali menuju ke arah kepanikan.

Kuroko yang dipandang dengan penuh permohonan hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku memang ingin memanggil iblis," jawabnya polos tanpa tanda rasa bersalah sama sekali, membuat mata Kise kembali berair.

"K-Kuroko-chi…!"

Melihat tanda-tanda rengekan menyebalkan yang akan kembali tumpah, Kagami langsung mengintervensi. "Ah, ya ampun, berhenti menangis, Kise! Bocah tengil ini belum meminta apa-apa yang bisa mengikat jiwanya dengan kontrak iblis!"

"Eh?" Kise menoleh ke arah Kagami, kelihatan sedikit lega tetapi juga dengan tanda tanya.

"Kagami-kun… kumohon jangan memanggilku _'bocah'_. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Kuroko kemudian menyela, tampak sedikit sebal meskipun tidak kelihatan dari nada suara atau ekspresinya.

"Haa? Bicara apa, kau? Dilihat dari manapun kau anak SD, kan? Masih bocah, tuh!" Kagami tertawa mengejek.

Kuroko sedikit cemberut. "Tapi aku sudah 16 tahun, kok. Sudah SMA."

…

…

…

"APUAAAAAAA?!" Kagami jujur saja sangat syok. "Bohong, ah! Kecil nan pendek begitu! Mana mungkin sudah 16 tahun!" dan tentu saja reaksinya adalah protes keras, karena… lihat saja tubuh Kuroko! Ia begitu mungil!

"Daku mengerti perasaanmu, Kagami-chi. Kuroko-chi memang terlalu imut untuk anak SMA-ssu," Kise manggut-manggut. Tumben si malaikat setuju dengan pendapat Kagami yang iblis itu.

Sekarang Kuroko tampak tersinggung, terlihat dari pembuluh darah yang bermunculan di pelipisnya. "A-aku tidak pendek… Kagami-kun dan Kise-kun yang terlalu tinggi seperti tiang listrik."

Sepertinya Kuroko bermaksud mencemooh balik, tetapi dengan wajah dan suara datar itu, malah jadi terdengar garing.

"Aaaaw~! Kuroko-chi, duh imutnya kalau sedang ngambek-ssu!" Kise terlihat sangat gemas pada Kuroko saat ia kembali merangkul si anak manusia yang notabene mencoba menghentikan Kise dengan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Kagami merasa capek saat melihat bagaimana si malaikat menghujani si anak manusia dengan cinta dan kasih sayangnya. Sungguh konyol. Sepertinya Kuroko sudah cukup banyak diberkahi. Lalu buat apa dia sampai memanggil iblis segala untuk dijadikan teman?

Persetan, Kagami tidak peduli lagi. Mengapa ia mendadak jengkel melihatnya? Itu bukan urusannya. Dia pulang sajalah. Makin lama di dekat Kuroko, ia makin merasa terkontaminasi oleh hawa aneh yang membuat dirinya (yang iblis itu) peduli pada manusia. Lelucon bodoh dari mana itu? Dari Hongkong?

Kagami mengeleng-gelengkan kepala tak paham dengan perasaan anehnya saat bersama bocah bersurai biru muda itu. "Yosh," iapun berdiri, sudah memutuskan hendak terbang ke luar jendela.

"Ah, tunggu, Kagami-kun," Kuroko ikut berdiri dan meraih ujung pakaian Kagami, lalu menahannya.

Kagami menggerutu sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Apa lagi? Kau sudah punya teman seorang malaikat. Kau tidak ada perlu denganku lagi, kan?" Ia hendak menarik ujung bajunya lepas dari tangan Kuroko, tetapi genggaman bocah itu lebih kuat dari dugaannya.

"Kagami-chi benar, Kuroko-chi," Kise segera melakukan _follow up_, sambil memegang kedua bahu Kuroko. "Anak baik seperti Kuroko-chi sebaiknya tidak bergaul dengan iblis seperti Kagami-chi-ssu. Nanti terjerumus ke jalan sesat-ssu," katanya sambil tersenyum membujuk.

Entah mengapa Kagami jadi semakin kesal mendengarnya. Itu seolah-olah seperti Kagami dan Kise bekerja sama, bukan? Membujuk manusia untuk berbuat baik? Kagami salah menjalankan tugasnya, tuh!

"Oi, Kise—!"

Saat Kagami hendak memprotes cara Kise membujuk Kuroko, dia keduluan oleh Kuroko yang menarik dirinya menjauh dari Kise dan mendekati Kagami, seolah tidak menggubris si malaikat. "Aku ingin Kagami-kun," ujarnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan _aquamarine_-nya dari rubi Kagami.

Kise dan Kagami kontan terdiam seribu bahasa selama satu menit penuh."Eh?" Keduanya membulatkan mata saat Kuroko mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin Kagami-kun."

…

…

_Barusan itu… maksudnya apaaaaaaaa?! _

Batin Kagami langsung bergolak mendengar pernyataan ambigu tersebut.

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**Catatan tambahaN:**

***Taiga **= _tiger_ (macan). Cara melafal _tiger_ di Jepang.

****Seiza **= gaya duduk formal ala Jepang, kaki dilipat kebawah dan diduduki, punggung ditegakkan, dada dibungsungkan.

***Duduk ala **Indian **= duduk dengan kedua kaki terbuka, satu lutut diangkat untuk sandaran lengan, kaki satunya dilipat ke samping dengan lutut sebagai sandaran siku, dagu disandarkan di kepalan tangan dari siku yang disandarkan tersebut.

**A/N: **Maaf karena tiba-tiba ada KagaKuro fanservice. Habisnya saya demen banget nan ketagihan pair ini (OTP, OTP, OTP) *ufu* dan kalau kurang dosis, luna bisa sakaw nih. Lalu maaf juga kalau capternya pendek. Males bikin panjang-panjang, repot nge-beta-nya *dihajar massa*. Yah, tapi jadi lebih mudah dibaca juga, kan? *kedip-kedip sok imut*. Um… _feedback_? *puppy eyes*


	3. Si Anak Spesial, Kuroko Tetsuya

**A/N: **Aih, maaf, sudah lama menunggu. Bukan maksud hati Luna terlambat apdet. Ini karena ipar luna baru saja melahirkan, jadi luna sibuk nemenin kakak ipar luna di rumah sakit sehabis kerja, alhasil tidak sempat mengetik deh. Yah, tapi akhirnya bisa juga nulis ini. Makasih buat para pembaca yang sudah mereview dan mem-fave serta meng-allert cerita ini. Silakan dinikmati lanjutan ceritanya! ^_^

**Hak Cipta: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Peringatan: **_shounen ai, AU, mistipo, oOC dll._

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

"Aku hanya ingin Kagami-kun."

…

…

_Barusan itu… maksudnya apaaaaaaaa?! _

Batin Kagami langsung bergolak mendengar pernyataan ambigu tersebut.

* * *

**Janji di Bawah Bulan Purnama**

**© lunaryu~**

**Bagian 3: **_**Si Anak Spesial, Kuroko Tetsuya**_

* * *

Kagami hanya bisa memandang Kuroko dengan keringat dingin bergulir dari pelipisnya. Kise menatap Kagami dan Kuroko yang tengah beradu pandang itu dengan wajah agak was-was, sedangkan Kuroko sendiri tidak menampakkan secuil pun keraguan di dalam mata biru langitnya yang bening itu. Ia bahkan masih menggenggam ujung baju Kagami, dan sepertinya ia tak akan melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kata-katamu, Kuroko," kata Kagami dengan kewaspadaan penuh, berusaha menahan rasa panas yang mulai naik dari jantungnya yang berdebar-debar, seiring dengan peredaran darahnya yang semakin cepat. Ia melirik bajunya yang masih ada dalam genggaman Kuroko sembari berusaha menariknya lepas pelan-pelan. Entah apa yang si surai biru itu rencanakan, tetapi Kagami tak akan semudah itu terlena dengan kata-kata manisnya.

"Maksud…? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kagami-kun? Tidak ada maksud lain selain kelugasan apa yang kuinginkan," jawab Kuroko tanpa ekspresi, tampaknya mengeratkan cengkeramannya di baju kulit berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Kuroko-chi, tolong jangan buru-buru-_ssu_!" Kise kontan menyela percakapan antara iblis dan manusia tersebut dengan wajah cemas. "Kalau dikau mengatakan keinginan tanpa pikir panjang, urusannya bisa runyam-_ssu_! Kagami-chi ini iblis! Dikau bisa masuk neraka kalau membuat perjanjian dengannya-_ssu_!"

Kuroko menggeser layang pandangnya sedikit ke bawah, wajahnya agak menunduk, tetapi ia masih kukuh menahan Kagami di tempat. Air mukanya tak banyak berubah, tetapi Kagami dapat melihat suatu kilat misterius dari mata aquamarine kembarnya. Anehnya, Kagami tak dapat membaca pikiran anak ini sama sekali. Padahal iblis memiliki kemampuan untuk telepati agar bisa mengetahui keingin terpendam manusia yang akan digodanya. Namun, semua yang terpancar dari Kuroko adalah sebuah enigma yang penuh tanda tanya.

Kuroko tidak tampak takut terhadap neraka. Mungkin dia adalah seorang atheis yang tidak percaya adanya kehidupan setelah mati, alam gaib, dan Tuhan. Akan tetapi, kenyataan bahwa Kuroko dapat melihat malaikat dan iblis, bahkan berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan mereka mengkontradiksi ide tersebut. Keberadaan iblis dan malaikat, surga dan neraka, serta jagad raya dan manusia adalah bukti terkuat kekuasaan Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa, tidak mungkin manusia hanya percaya salah satu atau dua tanpa mempercayai keberadaan yang lain.

"Masuk neraka pun tak apa," bisik Kuroko perlahan, hampir tak terdengar, tetapi seperti yang Kagami pernah sebutkan, ia memiliki pendengaran super yang dapat menangkap suara sekecil apapun. "Asalkan aku bisa berteman dengan Kagami-kun, aku tidak keberatan," lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis yang terkesan sedikit sedih.

Kagami benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia hanya memandang Kuroko dengan tanda tanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kise yang menatap Kuroko dengn wajah khawatir, tetapi saat ia menangkap pertanyaan tersirat Kagami, Kise hanya menggeleng kepala. Sepertinya ia juga tidak tahu arti kata-kata Kuroko.

Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kalau seperti ini terus, tak akan ada akhirnya. Sebaiknya ia ikuti saja apa yang Kuroko mau, dengan begitu ia bisa sekalian mencari tahu tentang kemampuan anak itu. Yang jelas Kagami paham kalau Kuroko bukan manusia biasa. Mungkin dia adalah ras terakhir dari penyihir murni. Meskipun tidak terlihat jahat, _bakat penyihir_ adalah bawaan sejak lahir. Memang permintaannya tidak dapat dijadikan perjanjian iblis, dan selama tidak ada kontrak resmi, Kagami tak akan mempengaruhi takdir manusia.

_Lagipula nama bocah ini tidak ada di daftar tugas. Untuk sementara aku akan tetap di sini sambil melihat situasi—_Kagami mengangguk dengan keputusan sepihaknya dalam hati. Ia pasti akan diomeli oleh Lucifer saat pulang nanti, tetapi Kagami juga memiliki kebijakan sendiri sebagai sang Iblis Legendaris.

"Baiklah," sahut Kagami yang membuat Kuroko mendongak dengan ekspresi tertegun, sedangkan Kise terlihat sangat syok sambil menjatuhkan dagunya.

"Kagami-chi!?"

"Sungguh, Kagami-kun?"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," Kagami buru-buru menambahkan sebelum si malaikat dan si anak manusia mulai berceloteh menyuarakan reaksi mereka terhadap kata-kata Kagami. Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan yakin sambil mengangguk, seperti akan melakukan apapun yang Kagami minta. "Beri tahu aku caramu memanggil iblis tanpa memakai korban."

Bagaimanapun juga, Kagami akan memecahkan misteri itu. Persetan dengan segala gagasan yang menjurus bahwa Kuroko sendiri adalah korban persembahan, sebab anak selugu Kuroko tak mungkin bisa memanggil iblis meskipun ia menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai korban.

_Seorang pemanggil iblis harus bisa melakukan hal kejam dan tak manusiawi, yang dapat menyebabkan kematian manusia lain. Bocah lugu begini mana mungkin bisa melakukannya._

"Oh, kalau itu aku meminta bantuan sepupuku. Ia ahli dengan ritual semacam ini," kata Kuroko dengan polosnya, membuat Kagami salah tingkah dan Kise memekik ngeri.

Perhatian Kagami teralihkan oleh reaksi Kise yang sok dramatis itu. "Kenapa reaksimu aneh begitu, Kise?" tanyanya heran.

"Se-… sepupu Kuroko-chi itu… jangan-jangan…!" Tubuh Kise resmi gemetaran dan wajahnya memucat bagai bulan kesiangan. Namun, sebelum Kise sempat menyebutkan nama sang sepupu, seseorang memanggil nama Kuroko dari balik pintu.

"_Tetsuya, mau sampai kapan kau main-main di situ? Ayo sini, keluar."_

Kise terperanjat dan Kagami memincingkan mata ke arah pintu dengan waspada. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari melirik ke pintu juga.

"Kagami-chi! Ayo pergi dari sini-_ssu_!" Kise berbisik dengan urgensi dalam suaranya.

"Haa? Aku belum mendengar penjelasan penuh Kuroko," Kagami melipat alisnya sambil menatap Kise dengan sebal.

"_Tetsuya? Kau sedang apa, sih? Aku masuk, lho."_

Suara dari balik pintu makin dekat dan Kise tampak sangat cemas sampai-sampai ia menarik lengan Kagami untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu melewati jendela meskipun Kagami masih protes saja. Namun, si malaikat sepertinya lebih kuat (saking paniknya), sehingga Kagami tidak punya pilihan selain tersangkut oleh tangan Kise dan mereka pun terbang keluar, bertepatan dengan saat pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka.

Kagami heran mengapa Kuroko tidak menghentikan mereka dan mengapa Kise terlihat ketakutan setengah mati ketika mereka melayang di bawah jendela.

"_Lho, kupikir kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sini?"_

Kagami dapat mendengar suara tenor yang sedikit lebih rendah dari suara Kuroko, bertanya dengan nada heran.

"_Tadi ada, sekarang sudah pergi."_

Terdengar jawaban jujur dan datar dari Kuroko, sedangkan yang seorang lagi tertawa ringan menanggapinya.

"_Jadi kau berhasil memanggil apa? Iblis atau malaikat?"_

Kagami terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan liar, layaknya meminta Kagami untuk tetap diam dan tidak bertanya tentang apapun untuk saat ini.

"_Rahasia."_

Kuroko menjawab dengan nada misterius sebelum orang yang bersamanya tertawa kecil lagi. Volume suara keduanya saat melanjutkan pembicaraan semakin kecil sebelum terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Kemudian keheningan melanda selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Kise menghela nafas yang sepertinya dari tadi ia tahan.

"Bahaya sekali…, kita hampir ketahuan-_ssu_…!" Kise mengelus dadanya, tampak sedikit lega.

"Kenapa kau menyeretku keluar segala, malaikat bodoh!?" kontan Kagami memukul kepala Kise karena dia bingung dan kesal dengan kelakuan makhluk pirang menyebalkan tersebut.

"Aduh! Kagami-chiiii, sudah kubilang daku itu anti kekerasan-_ssu_~!" Kise mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terlihat benjol sekarang. "Habisnya! Tadi kita berdua dalam bahaya-ssu! Kalau sampai terlihat oleh orang itu…!" tiba-tiba tubuh Kise mnggigil lagi dengan _jayuz_-nya. "Aaaa! Orang itu lebih seram dari Satan-ssu!" Kise pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, agaknya benar-benar ngeri dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Memangnya siapa yang dari tadi kau bicarakan, sih? Sepupu Kuroko? Memang apa dia itu, kok bisa-bisanya membuat malaikat sepertimu trauma begitu?" Kagami mendengus, heran dengan reaksi Kise yang sangat ekstrim.

"Kagami-chi juga pasti pernah dengar namanya-_ssu_. Meskipun manusia, ia terkenal di kalangan iblis dan malaikat-_ssu_. Soalnya dia memiliki hobi yang sangat nista," Kise menurunkan tangannya dengan lemas di samping tubuhnya, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan berpeluh dingin.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Kise! Siapa dia itu?!" Kagami mulai naik pitam karena Kise kerap terlalu mendramatisir suasana. Ia benci makhluk satu ini karena kebiasaan menyebalkan dengan segala ke-_lebay_-annya itu.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Begitu nama itu terucap dari bibir merah jambu Kise, petir imaginer pun menyambar langit, bak menandai adanya bencana alam yang akan segera melanda dunia.

Bahkan iblis cuek seperti Kagami saja pernah mendengar namanya. Akashi Seijuurou adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa lolos dari perjanjian iblis dengan Lucifer dengan segala kelicikan dan kepintarannya. Lucifer mengutuk nama orang itu karena ia gagal mendapat kontrak darinya setelah dirinya dipanggil.

"_Setan cilik itu menipuku dan mempermalukan aku!"_

Kagami ingat bara api neraka membludak dan suhunya meningkat seratus kali lipat selama seminggu akibat kemurkaan Lucifer setelah dia dikadali oleh anak manusia itu.

"Akashi Seijuurou yang… _itu_?" Sekarang giliran wajah Kagami yang memucat, rasa dingin mengelitik tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding.

"Benar-_ssu_. Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_." Kise memangguk positif, masih terlihat _pundung_. "Orang itu keturunan Onmyouji-_ssu_. Salah satu matanya bisa melihat iblis dan malaikat karena ia mengambil mata iblis yang ia enyahkan setelah mengusirnya dari tubuh manusia yang kerasukan-_ssu_. Ia juga punya hobi memanggil arwah dan siluman untuk dijadikan mainan_-ssu_. Entah kenapa dia sangat kuat_-ssu_. Bahkan Satan saja malas berurusan dengannya-_ssu_," Kise mulai tersedu, sepertinya teringat akan suatu kejadian traumatis yang menimpanya di masa lalu akibat ulah Akashi sembari menjelaskan manusia macam apa Akashi Seijuurou itu.

Kagami langsung memutuskan untuk tidak pernah berurusan dengan makhluk bernama Akashi tersebut. Apalagi setelah Lucifer saja meloloskan namanya untuk manusia yang 'tidak bisa disentuh' oleh iblis dan malaikat. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia seperti Akashi di dunia ini?

"Ternyata di dunia manapun yang namanya pengecualian itu selalu ada, ya…? Kau pasti membenci makhluk yang satu ini, Kise," Kagami merutuk pelan, tak menyangka dirinya akan tertaut dengan hal semacam ini.

Sekarang misteri tentang Kuroko semakin bertambah dengan adanya kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Mau dibilang itu menjelaskan bakat Kuroko yang bisa melihat malaikat dan iblis juga, Kagami tidak merasakan kekuatan supernatural apapun pada diri Kuroko.

"Eh, daku tidak membenci Akashi-chi-_ssu_," Kise memprotes. "Daku tidak bisa membenci manusia sejahat apapun mereka. Tidak ada perasaan begitu dalam diri malaikat_-ssu_," si pirang mengepakkan sayapnya selagi mengeringkan air matanya.

Kagami bersungut-sungut mendengar pernyataan sang malaikat. Memang benar, salah satu yang membedakan malaikat dengan iblis adalah 'emosi' dalam diri mereka. Kise… dan semua malaikat merupakan makhluk penuh cinta dan kasih. Mereka menyayangi semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan sama rata, seperti Tuhan mencintai mereka. Namun, itu juga berarti bahwa tidak ada satupun yang spesial bagi para malaikat. Mereka tidak memiliki nafsu, jadi mereka tidak tertarik dengan hubungan badaniah. Cinta mereka sangat murni dan bersih sehingga kadang-kadang jadi memuakkan.

Rasanya Kagami mengerti mengapa Aomine frustrasi kalau berhadapan dengan Kise. Aomine adalah iblis yang sejenis dengan Kagami dengan kedudukan sedikit lebih tinggi meskipun Kagami adalah tangan kanan Lucifer. Aomine lebih brutal dan sangat sulit diatur, makanya Lucifer malas mengawasinya dan membiarkannya bebas melakukan apa saja selama ia mengerjakan tugas bagiannya dengan benar.

Kagami juga tahu kalau Aomine naksir berat pada Kise, tetapi si malaikat yang tidak bisa mencintai salah satu makhluk dengan spesial itu tak pernah mengerti maksud Aomine yang sangat sering menggoda dan mengganggunya kalau ia sedang senggang. Jadinya Kise lebih sering kabur dan bermain petak umpet dengannya saat mereka berpapasan. Kagami jadi kasihan pada iblis tan bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Daku hanya heran dengan sifat Akashi-chi yang aneh-_ssu_. Padahal dirinya memiliki potensi dan kemampuan besar untuk menjadi orang baik-baik karena tidak bisa dipengaruhi iblis, kenapa ia suka mengerjakan hal-hal nista seperti mengganggu makhluk-makhluk gaib lain, ya…?" Kise menghela nafas panjang dengan lemas, sepertinya sungguh menyayangkan hal itu.

"Mana kutahu? Yang jelas fakta ini mungkin berhubungan dengan mengapa Kuroko bisa melihat kita," Kagami sudah pusing memikirkan hal lain, jadi ia anggap saja hal itu berhubungan.

"Apa? Lho, tapi Kuroko-chi berbeda dengan Akashi-chi-_ssu_," bantah Kise tiba-tiba, menggelitik rasa penasaran Kagami.

"Oh ya, sepertinya kau sudah kenal lama dengan Kuroko. Apa kau mendapat tugas mengawasinya?" tanya Kagami kemudian.

Kise menggeleng kepalanya. "Kuroko-chi tidak sengaja melihatku saat daku akan membimbing ruh salah seorang pasien di rumah sakit ini ke surga-_ssu_."

"Lantas, apa yang terjadi?" Kagami makin penasaran.

"Hmm… Kuroko-chi tersenyum dan memintaku menjaga ruh anak itu baik-baik sampai tiba di tempat tujuan dengan selamat-_ssu_," sahut Kise sembari tersenyum lembut. "Kuroko-chi anak yang spesial. Ia anak yang _dicintai_ Tuhan-_ssu_."

Kagami mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa sangat aneh dengan kata-kata Kise. Bukannya Tuhan mencintai semua makhluknya?

Sepertinya Kise melihat keraguan di wajah Kagami, lantas ia terkekeh ringan. "Kalau Kagami-chi berteman dengan Kuroko-chi, Kagami-chi akan mengerti-_ssu_! Ah, tapi jangan bilang-bilang kalau daku setuju dengan itu, ya. Soalnya nanti bakal kena marah Malaikat Besar-_ssu_," bisik Kise penuh konspirasi.

"Jangan konyol. Mana bisa iblis berteman dengan manusia?" Kagami mencemooh. Kise sudah gila kalau ia mengira Kagami serius dengan keputusannya untuk menjadi teman Kuroko.

"_Sungguh, Kagami-kun?"_

Kagami teringat mata Kuroko yang berbinar dengan kebahagiaan saat Kagami menyanggupi permintaannya tadi. Kagami langsung meggelengkan kepala dengan gusar.

"Tadinya daku juga berpikir hal serupa-ssu," Kise tersenyum lagi sembari menggaruk kepalanya. "Memang rasanya agak aneh. Namun, entah kenapa daku jadi selalu kepikiran dan saat sadar, daku sudah meluangkan waktu setiap hari_-ssu_, untuk melihat keadaan Kuroko-chi," ia terbang meninggi ke angkasa. Kagami mengikutinya masih sambil mengawasi rumah sakit yang mengecil dari lapang pandangnya itu.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang anak itu," Kagami memutuskan.

"Dikau bisa melakukannya sebagai 'teman' Kuroko-chi-_ssu_," Kise menimpali.

Kagami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi ini bisa membuatnya tetap sibuk sambil mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa sesat yang akan ia kirim ke neraka. Meluangkan waktu satu atau dua jam setiap hari untuk mengawasi Kuroko bukan hal berat. Mungkin anak bersurai biru muda itu tak akan membuat Kagami bosan.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kuroko sedang menemani salah seorang pasien yang keadaannya sudah kritis di rumah sakit. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Nafas gadis kecil itu terengah-engah, wajahnya kesakitan dan tampak menderita. "A-aku ta-… takut…, Kak…" sengal gadis itu terputus-putus dengan lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut…" Kuroko berbisik perlahan dan mengenggam tangan gadis kecil itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Kau tidaklah sendirian. Kakak akan menemanimu sampai akhir…"

Kemudian Kuroko bernyayi. Senandung nada yang bening dan halus teruntai, membelai tubuh dan jiwa sang anak, membungkusnya bagai selimut hangat. Perlahan tapi pasti, rona sakit dan penderitaan dari tubuh yang hampir kadaluarsa itu mulai menghilang dari wajahnya, seperti digantikan rasa nyaman dan aman untuk menutup mata dan melepaskan segala kehidupan dengan ikhlas.

Keluarga anak tersebut tersedu-sedu di belakang Kuroko saat anak itu menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu, tetapi senyum lega tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Selamat jalan, malaikat kecilku." Kuroko mencium dahi gadis manis itu. Kontan air mata serta teriakan tangis sedih pun tumpah dalam ruangan tersebut dari orang tua sang anak, menghantarkan kepergian putri tercinta mereka.

Kuroko perlahan berdiri, lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan keluarga yang tengah berduka itu. Mereka tidak menggubrisnya. Tidak, mereka tidak bisa melihatnya. Kuroko pun keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa suara, tanpa diketahui siapapun kecuali ruh gadis kecil yang tersenyum manis padanya, berulang kali mengucapkan, _'Terima kasih, Peri Putih Rumah Sakit Teikou.'_

Kuroko balas tersenyum padanya sampai sesosok malaikat terbang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menjemput sang gadis kecil untuk diantar ke surga. Ia menghela nafas lega saat si anak sudah dibawa pergi. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Akashi untuk membersihkan ruangan itu dari aura gelap 'kematian'.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kagami menunggu Kuroko untuk muncul di atap rumah sakit. Sekarang musim semi, jadi walaupun tengah hari, udara tidak terlalu panas, tetapi juga tidak terlalu dingin seperti pada saat musim dingin. Ia duduk di besi pembatas sambil memandangi kota. Di Tokyo yang besar itu, banyak manusia keji yang harus dihukum, tetapi entah mengapa Kagami malah tertarik untuk terbang kemari.

Tentu saja ia sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mencari tahu tentang Kuroko, tetapi tanpa catatan apapun dari dunia sana, ia tidak bisa menggali terlalu dalam. Cara tercepat untuk mengenal Kuroko ebih jauh adalah dengan bertanya pada sumber informasi utama, yakni Kuroko sendiri.

Suara pintu penghubung atap dengan tangga dibuka menarik perhatian Kagami dari alam pikirnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu pandang dengan orang yang sedari tadi sedang ia pikirkan.

"Selamat siang, Kagami-kun," sapa Kuroko mengulum senyum.

Kagami mendengus ringan, tak ingin bersikap terlalu baik pada manusia tersebut meskipun ia setuju jadi 'teman'. "Ada perlu apa kau minta kita ketemu di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa kalau tidak ada perlu aku tidak boleh menemuimu?" tanya Kuroko balik. Kagami paling benci kalau pertanyaannya dijawab dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Aku sibuk, tahu. Kalau kau tak ada perlu, jangan sembarangan panggil," Kagami turun dari pagar pembatas besi dan mengepakkan sayapnya, hendak terbang dan pergi, tetapi Kuroko menahannya.

"Tunggu, Kagami-kun!"

Kagami menoleh ke arah si surai biru dengan kesal. "Apa lagi?"

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu," ujar Kuroko, entah mengapa ekspresinya terlihat sedikit sendu. Kagami masih heran mengapa ia tak bisa membaca pikiran dan hati anak ini, tetapi ia tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mendarat di samping Kuroko. Si anak mendongak sedikit, memandang wajah Kagami lekat-lekat. Karena ia tak kunjung menjawab, Kagami jadi risih dengan tatapan tak bercela itu. "Kalau kau tidak bicara, aku tak akan tahu maksudmu," lanjutnya seraya menggertakkan gigi dan membuang muka.

"Kagami-kun… sering berkeliling dunia ke berbagai tempat, kan?"

Pertanyaan yang teramat aneh bagi Kagami. Ia sangka Kuroko akan mengeluhkan sesuatu tadi, mengapa malah jadi bertanya tentang pengalaman wisata Kagami keliling dunia, sih? "Ya jelas, lah. Manusia bejat ada di mana-mana. Yah, biarpun para iblis juga membagi tugas untuk menggoda mereka. Kebetulan saja wilayah kerjaku lebih luas dan bebas dari yang lain," sahut Kagami.

"Hmm… jadi Kagami-kun pernah melihat laut?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kagami lugas.

"Laut itu seperti apa, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami makin heran mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Memangnya kau belum pernah melihat laut?"

Kuroko menggeleng kepala.

"Masa' sih? Tokyo kan dekat dengan laut. Kau belum pernah ke pantai?" lanjut Kagami tak percaya.

Kuroko menggeleng lagi. "Aku belum pernah pergi dari sini, jadi aku belum melihat seperti apa laut itu secara langsung," sahutnya datar.

Kagami tak habis pikir dengan itu. Mengapa ia tak pergi ke laut kalau di ingin tahu? Tunggu, tadi dia bilang dia belum pernah pergi dari sini? Maksudnya dari kota ini atau…?

"Kalau begitu pergi saja ke laut. Dekat, kok," Kagami menunjuk ke arah horizon di kejauhan. "Hanya di balik gedung-gedung itu," katanya.

Kuroko pun turut menerawang jauh, kulitnya yang putih seperti susu tampak terang dan mata birunya berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari yang hangat. Ekspresinya masih tak terbaca, tetapi Kagami merasakan aura aneh memancar dari diri Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana," desah Kuroko perlahan, sinar matanya sedikit meredup.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Kagami tak paham.

"Karena aku… tidak bisa hidup di luar rumah sakit ini," jawab Kuroko dengan senyuman pasrah.

Kagami benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa yang Kuroko katakan? Bukankah ia anak SMA? Apa maksudnya ia tak bisa hidup di luar rumah sakit ini?

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Itu adalah hal paling logis yang bisa Kagami tanyakan untuk mengorek alasannya, tetapi Kuroko hanya diam dan hanya menoleh ke arah Kagami lagi dengan tatapan misteriusnya.

"Aku… sedikit berbeda dari manusia lainnya, karena aku adalah… bayangan," jawab Kuroko lirih.

Makin lama ia bicara dengan Kuroko, making bingunglah Kagami. Segala ucapan Kuroko sangat sulit diprediksi. Mengapa pula ia berbicara dengan bahasa teka-teki yang sulit dipahami?

"-dan Kagami-kun… akan menjadi _cahaya_-ku," Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut sampai membuat Kagami terkesiap. Ia tak mampu bergerak karena matanya tersihir oleh gerak-gerik Kuroko. Bahkan ketika telapak tangan Kuroko yang mungil itu membelai wajahnya, secara reflek ia sedikit menunduk, mengikuti naluri dan instingnya untuk mendekati si manusia.

Ada yang aneh dengan ini. Mengapa Kagami tidak bisa melawannya? Mengapa tubuhnya tidak menuruti otaknya?

"Kagami-kun…." Kuroko membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kagami ketika kedua lengan mungil Kuroko merengkuh lehernya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sebagian kata-kata Kuroko tak dapat Kagami tangkap. Sepertinya itu bagian dari sebuah mantra.

_Mantra?_

Tubuh Kagami serasa dirambati oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan perlahan-lahan cengkeraman itu semakin panas. Sayapnya menggelepar dan memberontak, tetapi tubuhnya tetap tak dapat begerak. Kagami sadar bahwa Kuroko telah menggunakan mantra ikatan terhadapnya, tetapi ia tak tahu mengapa Kuroko bisa menggunakan mantra, padahal ia tak merasakan kekuatan apapun darinya.

"Kuro-…ko…!?"

"Maaf, Kagami-kun…."

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Kagami mulai menghilang saat tubuhnya terkulai lemah. Padahal selain rasa panas yang menyelimutinya, ia tidak merasakan sakit. Sayapnya… kini sayap hitamnya telah terikat dan mulai memudar.

_"Aku hanya ingin… bersama dengan Kagami-kun…"_

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kuroko yang makin mengecil dan hal terakhir yang Kagami lihat adalah wajah Kuroko yang tersenyum sedih memandangnya. Dalam kegelapan memori yang menyambut Kagami, sosok seorang anak bersurai biru terang dengan mata berkilau bagai batu aquamarine memaggil namanya.

"_Kagami-kun… apa kau ingat siapa aku?"_

Kagami hanya bisa menatap anak kecil itu dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**A/N: **Waduh, ini sih bukan humor lagi… Ya sudah, luna ganti saja genre-nya. Habis, kebanyakan misterinya, sih. Luna jadiin misteri-romance aja kalau begitu. Nah, misteri tentang Kuroko makin kental. Sebenarnya, siapa sih, Kuroko itu? Lalu ada Akashi dan Aomine meski baru nama mereka yang disebut, heheh. Siapa lagi yang bakal muncul di capter depan ya…?


	4. Masa Lalu A

**A/N: **Aw, maaf lagi karena lama apdetnya, Pembaca! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini luna jadi sibuk… ukh. Kerjaan memang selalu nggak ada habisnya! T_T Haah, coba kalau bisa_ full-time_ nulis fic, pasti asyik *sighs* Eniwei, karena sudah sampai sini, luna berhenti berceloteh sendiri deh! Makasih berat buat para pembaca yang sudah review! Luna cinta kalian semua! XD Lalu _cookies_ buat yang sudah fave, alert dan baca! Semoga semua bisa menikmati cerita ini!

Nah, silakan dilanjutkan! XP

**Hak Cipta: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Peringatan: **_AU, Ooc, yaoi (be ware of increased level fan-service!), mistipo, dll…_

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya…**

"_Kagami-kun… apa kau ingat siapa aku?"_

Kagami hanya bisa menatap anak kecil itu dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

* * *

**Janji di Bawah Bulan Purnama**

**© lunaryu~**

**Bagian 4: **_**Masa Lalu**__** (A)**_

* * *

Kuroko memiringkan wajahnya, menatap ekspresi syok Kagami dengan penuh arti.

"K-kau…!" Kagami mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sembari menggelengkan kepala, sepertinya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mungkin ia merasa sangat kaget dengan sosok Kuroko. Mungkin ia _ingat_ siapa Kuroko sebenarnya.

"K-kenapa…?" desis Kagami dengan nada tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau jadi cebol begitu?"

Kuroko kontan jatuh tersungkur secara komikal. _Jadi itu yang membuatnya kaget, ya?_

Kuroko bangun perlahan sementara Kagami mundur selangkah, tampak waspada. Namun, Kuroko tak memberinya kesempatan untuk lebih menjauh saat Kuroko tiba-tiba menyeruduk perut Kagami dengan kepalanya yang keras itu.

"Oof!" Kagami kontan jatuh terjerembab, sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatapnya tajam dari atas dengan kesal meskipun tak kentara di wajahnya yang notabene selalu datar itu. "A-apa, sih…?!" Kagami mendongak, menatap Kuroko, sepertinya bingung dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Salah Kagami-kun sendiri yang memanggilku begitu. Aku bukan cebol. Ini sosokku ketika masih anak-anak, Kagami-kun," lontar Kuroko sambil sedikit mendengus dan menyipitkan mata. Memang benar, Kuroko paling sebal kalau disebut kecil atau cebol. Seharusnya Kagami tahu itu.

Karena sejak dulu hingga sekarang… meskipun Kagami tak ingat lagi padanya, tak sedetik pun Kuroko melupakan Kagami. Seandainya ada secuil saja ingatan tentang Kuroko di benak Kagami… meskipun sepertinya mustahil, Kuroko ingin mengembalikan kenangan mereka berdua.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk menyeruduk tiba-tiba! Sakit, tahu!" Kagami lantas berdiri sambil memprotes, sebelum kemudian tersadar dengan situasinya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat mencari-cari petunjuk di tempat gelap yang tidak ia kenal itu. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan tanda tanya yang sangat besar. "Di mana ini…?" gumamnya heran. "Kalau tidak salah, tadi…!"

Kagami menghadap sekali lagi ke arah Kuroko dengan wajah kaget. "Kau…! Sayapku…?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Alarm tanda bahaya mulai berkoar dari air muka Kagami, setetes peluh mengalir ke pipinya dan gejala-gejala panik mulai merebak darinya.

"Rupanya kau sungguh tak ingat. Padahal… ikatan jiwa kita sangat kuat, Kagami-kun." Kuroko sedikit menunduk. Ia tahu kalau kemungkinan Kagami mengingatnya sangatlah kecil. Ia paham… sebab kenangan Kagami akan dirinya sudah…

_Tidak!_–Kuroko mendongak sekali lagi menatap Kagami dengan yakin. _Aku tidak boleh menyerah di sini. Aku tak akan pasrah. Kagami-kun adalah belahan jiwa yang susah payah kutemukan… mana mau aku mengalah hanya karena hal sepele begini?_

"A-apa?" Kagami terlihat makin mawas diri saat Kuroko memandangnya dengan penuh tekad.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan sebuah memori padamu, Kagami-kun," sahut Kuroko tak menggubris pertanyaan Kagami.

"Hah?" Kagami mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau memiliki ingatan sebelum dirimu menjadi iblis, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami melebarkan matanya saat Kuroko mengungkit hal tersebut. "Apa… maksudmu?"

Kuroko mengepalkan tinjunya. "Sudah kuduga. Satan… menghapus ingatan manusiamu."

"Ingatan… manusia?" Wajah Kagami terlihat makin kusut. "Apa maksudmu…?! Aku terlahir sebagai iblis, tahu! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" dan iapun berteriak. Suatu fondasi seakan goyah dalam dirinya, dan Kuroko tahu di mana ia harus 'mendorong' supaya tiang itu runtuh.

"Apa kau yakin? Bukankah iblis… tercipta dari jiwa manusia yang tersesat dan menyerahkan dirinya pada Satan?"

Kagami tampak syok selama beberapa saat, wajahnya memucat, tubuhnya gemetar. Kontan ia menutup telinganya sambil memejamkan mata. "Itu tidak benar! Aku… aku adalah…!"

Kemudian, Kuroko membesitkan sebuah kenangan pada Kagami, kenangan yang tadinya tidak ada dalam memori 'iblis' Kagami, kenangan masa kecil dan dirinya saat ia masih 'hidup' sebagai manusia….

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

**Lima ratus tahun lalu…**

Kagami adalah seorang anak manusia berumur sepuluh tahun yang hidup sebatang kara. Orang tuanya meninggal karena peperangan dan karena warna mata dan rambutnya yang tidak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya, penduduk desa tempat ia tinggal mengasingkannya.

_Anak setan_… begitulah orang-orang dewasa menyebutnya. Sepertinya bagi mereka yang berambut dan bermata hitam, anak campuran dianggap membawa sial. Kagami tak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya, tetapi mungkin karena ayahnya bukanlah orang Jepang, makanya ia mewarisi warna mata dan rambut yang aneh itu.

Merah bagaikan darah… warna yang ditakuti oleh manusia.

Karena itulah Kagami sering menyendiri. Ia tak memiliki teman karena anak-anak sepantarannya diperintah oleh orang tua mereka untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Terkadang, jika mereka melihat atau bertemu pandang dengan Kagami, mereka akan mengusirnya, melemparinya dengan kerikil atau batu, sambil meneriakkan kata-kata 'monster', 'siluman', atau 'jejadian'.

Padahal jika Kagami terluka, ia juga akan merasa sakit dan mengeluarkan darah seperti manusia lainnya. Lalu mengapa ia dianggap begitu berbeda? Meskipun Kagami sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia paham betul kalau dirinya 'dibenci' dan keberadaannya 'ditolak' oleh manusia di sekelilingnya.

Mungkin memang benar kata mereka. Mungkin Kagami bukan manusia biasa.

Walaupun demikian, Kagami bukanlah anak yang akan diam saja jika disakiti. Ia tidak membenci orang-orang yang mengatai dirinya anak iblis, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menyukai mereka. Oleh karena itulah ia hidup menyepi di hutan, menghindar dari penduduk desa, berusaha bertahan hidup sendirian dengan berburu binatang dan memilih buah-buahan serta dedaunan untuk makan, meminum air sungai yang dimasak dengan bebatuan yang dipanaskan dengan api dari kayu bakar dan matahari.

Secara alami, Kagami tumbuh sehat dan kuat dengan alam sebagai ibunya. Ia bersahabat dengan hewan-hewan buas di hutan macam serigala dan harimau, sekaligus menjaga kemurnian hutan agar tidak dijamah manusia yang berniat merusaknya. Selama Enam tahun ia terus hidup di hutan tersebut, sekali-kali menampakkan diri di depan manusia untuk memperingatkan bahwa hutan itu adalah 'miliknya' dan tak seorangpun ia ijinkan untuk melintas jika mereka berniat buruk terhadap 'rumah'-nya tersebut.

Akibatnya, munculah desas-desus bahwa hutan tersebut 'angker'. Karena kabar angin dari mulut ke mulut bahwa ada 'penunggu' di hutan itu, para penduduk desa yang telah melupakan sosok pemuda bernama 'Kagami' yang mereka asingkan, menganggap anak itu sebagai 'lelembut' dari hutan tersebut.

Suatu ketika, tujuh tahun setelah Kagami mendiaminya dan menjadi 'penjaga' hutan itu, seseorang memasuki wilayahnya. Ia mendengar kabar bahwa hutan tempat ia tinggal akan dipangkas untuk memperluas daerah pemukiman. Kagami yakin para penduduk bermaksud mengusirnya dari tempat itu. Mereka yang salah paham bahkan membangun kuil di dalam gua dekat dengan air terjun di pedalaman yang berhubungan langsung dengan gunung.

_Para cecunguk bodoh. Apa sekarang mereka akan menyembahku seperti dewa?_—Kagami mencemooh dalam hati, sungguh tak paham dengan pemikiran orang-orang desa yang tak rasional itu. Ia bertaruh bahwa mereka bahkan tidak ingat kalau merekalah yang membuat Kagami memutuskan untuk mengungsi ke hutan itu.

Yang sama sekali tidak Kagami duga setelah ia mengintip 'kuil' yang dibangun penduduk tersebut, adalah adanya sesosok pemuda yang mungkin tak lebih tua darinya duduk bersimpuh di depan kuil itu. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan kalem, seolah ia memang sudah ada di rumah.

Kagami penasaran dengan jati diri pemuda itu. Apakah ia dikirim untuk bernegosiasi dengan Kagami? Ataukah ia sama dengan Kagami? Diasingkan karena warna rambutnya yang aneh…. Memang benar, warna rambut anak itu tidak biasa. Biru terang seperti langit pagi hari. Lalu, warna matanya juga… saat pemuda itu membuka mata, Kagami terkesiap melihat warna kristal yang berkilauan.

_Warna yang sangat indah, seperti kemilau anemone di lautan pada malam hari…._

Kagami hanya bisa terus mengawasinya selama beberapa waktu. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak makan maupun minum, hanya duduk termangu, seperti menantikan sesuatu.

Apakah ia sedang menunggu Kagami?

Akhirnya, sedikit memberanikan diri untuk membuat kontak dengan pemuda aneh tersebut, Kagami memasuki gua itu dan saat pemuda itu melihatnya, bukannya terkejut atau takut dan kemudian lari terbirit-birit seperti manusia lainnya, ia malah tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah menantikanmu," katanya lirih sebelum kemudian ia ambruk karena kekurangan cairan dan tidak makan selama beberapa hari. Kagami yang terlanjur sudah melihat dan merasa terpikat dengan senyuman lembutnya, tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya, Kagami merawat anak itu sampai ia kembali sadarkan diri dan ketika sekali lagi ia membuka mata serta mendapati Kagami yang duduk di sampingnya, ia tersenyum lagi dan mengucapkan salam, "Selamat pagi."

Kagami merasa kalau pemuda itu sungguh misterius. Ia tak yakin apakah ia ingin membalas sapaannya. Kagami hanya diam menatapnya dalam kesunyian sembari menyodorkan buah-buahan untuk dimakan dan air untuk diminumnya. Pemuda itu terlihat kaget sebelum senyuman indah kembali merekah di bibir mungilnya yang tampak lembut itu, meskipun saat itu rona kulitnya masih pucat dan kering karena kondisinya yang kurang minum.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Penunggu Hutan," kata pemuda bersurai biru itu dengan penuh khidmad, seolah sungguh mensyukuri pemberian dewa. "_Itadakimasu (1)."_

Pemuda itu makan dan minum dengan anggun, layaknya seorang bangsawan yang sudah dididik sejak kecil untuk memperhatikan tata kramanya. Melihat bahwa manusia yang satu ini cukup 'jinak' (artinya Kagami tak merasakan bahaya apapun darinya), Kagami memutuskan untuk 'bicara' padanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kagami nyaris terkekeh melihat anak itu hampir tersedak karena tercengang. Sepertinya ia tak menyangka kalau Kagami bisa berbicara bahasa manusia. Yah, ia tak menyalahkannya. Habis, Kagami sendiri memberi kesan kalau dia itu anak liar yang dibesarkan di hutan seperti Tarzan, sih.

"Ah… namaku Kuroko Tetsuya," kata anak itu dengan sangat sopan. Kagami jadi risih mendengar bahasa orang kalangan atas itu. Ia mendengus.

"Aku Kagami," sahut Kagami tajam.

"_Ka-Gami_?(2)" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi terpukau, tetapi Kagami hanya menggeleng sebelum ia menulis di tanah dengan sepotong ranting.

"Kagami Taiga," ujar Kagami sebelum menunjuk Kuroko. "Bagaimana menulis namamu?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata sekali dengan teringa-inga sekarang, sepertinya ia tak mengira kalau Kagami bahkan bisa menulis! Yah, itu wajar jika melihat penampilan Kagami yang binal. Siapapun pasti tak akan menyangka kalau Kagami cepat menyerap pengetahuan. Dahulu saat ia masih tinggal di desa, ia sering diam-diam mencuri dengar serta melihat anak-anak yang bersekolah walaupun buntutnya ia pasti bakal diusir ke luar lingkungan pelajar itu. Ia belajar dari sana dan itu mudah saja bagi Kagami yang memiliki insting kuat seperti binatang.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala sekali sebelum menulis di tanah juga dengan jarinya. "_Kuroko Tetsuya_ (3)," ejanya perlahan.

"Nama yang kuat," komentar Kagami dan Kuroko kontan mendongak ke arahnya sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih," timpalnya terlihat senang.

Entah mengapa, saat melihat senyuman Kuroko tersebut, hati Kagami tergelitik. Padahal ia belum pernah memiliki pikiran akan bisa tergerak oleh perilaku manusia lain, tetapi benaknya membisikkan bahwa Kuroko adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.

_Ia tidak sama dengan manusia lainnya._

Bagi Kagami yang sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian, kehadiran Kuroko di sisinya adalah sebuah perubahan drastis. Ia sering lupa kalau ada seorang manusia bersamanya sekarang, jadi ia juga lalai akan kebiasaannya untuk bicara dengan hewan atau tumbuhan yang telah hidup bersamanya lebih lama dibandingkan Kuroko.

Tampaknya, Kuroko yang mendapatinya berkomunikasi dengan alam menganggap bahwa itu sangat menakjubkan. "Kagami-kun hebat, ya. Bisa bicara dan berhubungan dengan hewan dan tumbuhan seperti sedang bersama manusia lain."

Pernah Kuroko memuji, dan Kagami di samping rasa kaget, juga merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuat wajahnya memanas. Mungkin itu yang disebut manusia dengan 'malu'. "Apa terlihat aneh?" tanyanya sedikit sadar diri, tetapi Kuroko hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum ringan.

"Luar biasa," katanya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Kuroko memang anak yang aneh. Biasanya ia sangat tenang dan pendiam, hawa keberadaannya bahkan hampir tak terasa, seperti menyatu dengan alam. Karena itulah Kagami bisa sering lupa kalau dia ada di sana sampai ia sesekali memberikan komentar tumpul yang kemudian mengejutkan Kagami. Selain warna rambut dan matanya yang tidak biasa, ia juga memiliki kebiasaan yang cukup menarik. Ia senang mengumpulkan bebijian dan bebungaan, serta rerumputan yang aneh.

Ketika Kagami menanyakan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan itu semua, Kuroko mengulum senyum dan menjelaskan. "Untuk jaga-jaga, seandainya aku atau Kagami-kun sakit."

Sepertinya, Kuroko memiliki ilmu untuk mengobati. Bukan hanya dengan obat-obatan yang ia ramu dari tumbuhan-tumbuhan tersebut, tetapi juga kemampuan alaminya untuk menyembuhkan luka. Seperti ketika Kagami pulang bedarah-darah sehabis bertarung dengan macan untuk memperoleh kulitnya agar musim dingin tidak terlalu ganas bagi manusia ringkih seperti Kuroko, anak itu dapat menyembuhkan luka sayat di kulit dan otot Kagami akibat cakar macan tersebut hanya dengan menyentuhnya dan berdoa untuk kesembuhannya.

Sungguh suatu kemampuan yang ajaib.

"Apa Kagami-kun tidak jijik dengan kemampuan ini?" tanya Kuroko suatu ketika di malam hari, ketika mereka berdua hendak beristirahat sesudah menjalani hari yang cukup keras di hutan.

Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan aneh. "Kenapa aku harus merasa jijik dengan berkah yang sangat berguna begitu?" tanyanya balik, tak mengerti dengan rasio bocah bersurai biru tersebut.

"Yah… orang-orang desa menyebutku 'penyihir' saat mereka tahu aku bisa menyembuhkan luka hanya dengan menyentuh lukanya saja. Padahal, sejak aku kecil aku sudah sering dijauhi karena mereka jijik dengan penampilanku, tetapi sejak mereka tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, rupanya rasa jijik mereka meningkat ke level yang menganggap kepalaku akan dihargai sangat tinggi kalau dijual ke tuan tanah atau keluarga bangsawan lain," desah Kuroko sambil menatap langit malam yang jernih dan bertaburan bintang itu dengan nada lesu.

Baru pertama kali Kuroko membicarakan dirinya sebanyak itu. Sebenarnya, Kagami tak ingin memotong, tetapi mendengar pengalamannya yang sedikit banyak mirip dengan Kagami sendiri, Kagami jadi ingin menanggapi. Ia juga menatap langit yang begitu luasnya itu sehingga merasa sedikit ringan untuk menceritakan pengalamannya sendiri.

"Aku juga begitu. Yah, minus soal dijualnya, sih… tetapi orang-orang desa juga takut padaku karena warna mata dan rambutku yang berbeda. Pembawa sial, monster, siluman, dan jejadian, katanya." Kagami mendengus pelan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sepertinya sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan, dan lantas ia melirik Kagami. "Menurutmu bagaimana, apa aku menakutkan bagimu?" tanya Kagami serius.

Kuroko terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berkomentar, "Wajah Kagami-kun seram." Nyaris saja Kagami terjatuh dari tempat tidur yang terbuat dari jerami berbalut kulit binatang yang dikeringkan itu karena kaget, dan mungkin sedikit kecewa, tetapi sebelum itu sempat terjadi, Kuroko menambahkan, "-tapi aku suka warna mata dan rambut Kagami-kun. Bola mata Kagami-kun indah, berkilat seperti batu permata rubi dan rambut Kagami-kun terlihat membara seperti api. Melihatnya selalu membuatku bersemangat untuk terus menjalani hidup."

Semua itu Kuroko katakan dengan senyuman lembut yang sepenuhnya menerima sosok dan keberadaan Kagami dalam hatinya. Meskipun situasi mereka berdua mirip, baru pertama kali Kagami mendengar seseorang menganggap dirinya 'indah'. Meskipun tidak ada bukti konkrit bahwa kata-kata Kuroko adalah 'benar', tetap saja nurani Kagami bergejolak. Kagami tahu benar gelagat manusia yang 'menyembunyikan sesuatu', tetapi Kagami tidak melihat secuilpun tanda-tanda keraguan di setiap kata Kuroko.

Semua yang Kuroko katakan adalah kejujuran yang berasal dari hatinya yang lugu. Kagami bisa merasakan betapa Kuroko menghargai kehadirannya di tempat itu pada saat itu juga, dan Kagami juga merasakan hal yang sama untuk Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko."

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kagami tersenyum, dan itu bukanlah senyum simpul atau beringas yang biasa ia perlihatkan di kesehariannya. Senyum Kagami malam itu adalah senyum lebar yang seolah-olah akan membelah pipinya jadi dua; senyum penuh kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan.

**#**

Hari demi hari yang dilalui Kagami dan Kuroko di hutan menjadi suatu pengalaman berharga bagi keduanya. Kagami mengajari Kuroko cara berburu dan melindungi diri di dalam hutan yang penuh mara bahaya seandainya terjadi kecelakaan dan mereka terpisah sehingga Kagami tak bisa melindungi Kuroko. Sebaliknya, Kuroko mengenalkan Kagami pada tanaman-tanaman obat seandainya ia terluka dan Kuroko sedang tak ada di sampingnya untuk mengobatinya.

Mereka berdua hidup saling melengkapi hingga hari mencapai bulan dan musim pun silih berganti. Hampir setahun Kuroko dan Kagami hidup berdampingan. Meskipun hidup mereka jauh dari kata layak untuk ukuran manusia, keduanya sudah cukup bersyukur karena bisa bertahan hidup sampai dengan detik berikutnya. Kagami sudah menganggap Kuroko sebagai keluarganya dalam hutan tersebut, dan Kuroko juga tidak hanya bergantung dan berlindung pada Kagami, tetapi juga membantunya agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup bersama-sama.

"Kagami-kun, aku ke sungai dulu, ya. Aku ingin menangkap ikan untuk makan malam hari ini," pamit Kuroko sambil mengambil tombak tipis yang Kagami buat dari bambu dan tulang binatang, khusus untuk menangkap ikan di sungai.

"Iya, hati-hati, ya!" Kagami melambai, bertolak pinggang beberapa saat kemudian setelah bayangan Kuroko menghilang dari layang pandangnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan cari kayu bakar untuk memasak ikan-ikan itu nanti, sekalian mencari buah untuk kudapan." Lalu dengan semangatnya ia pergi juga untuk mengerjakan niatnya.

Asyik dengan kegiatannya mencari kayu bakar dan berbagai buah segar yang sudah ranum di pepohonan, tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore. Matahari pertengahan musim semi mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga dan bayangan penghuni hutan pun mulai memanjang. "Wah, lupa waktu deh," celetuk Kagami sambil terkekeh ringan.

Namun tak apa, sebab Kagami sudah mengumpulkan banyak buah kesukaan Kuroko. Ia pasti senang. Ia juga berharap kalau Kuroko sudah mendapatkan ikan yang cukup untuk makan malam mereka. Semoga saja ikannya banyak, sebab Kagami tak akan puas kalau hanya makan seekor atau tiga. Mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan sepuluh ekor sendirian!

Sambil bersenandung ria, Kagami kembali ke tempat tinggal sementaranya dan Kuroko. Sungguh mengherankan ketika Kagami mendapati bahwa Kuroko belum kembali. _Pasti dia juga keasyikan main di air._

Kagami tahu benar kalau Kuroko suka berenang. Lain dari Kagami yang merasa cukup dengan mandi sekali sehari, Kuroko senang mandi pagi dan sore. Padahal, kalau musim dingin kan, pasti dingin sekali. Sekalipun saat ini sudah musim semi, udara sore menjelang malam masihlah terlalu dingin untuk bermain air.

Kagami menghela nafas panjang, lantas menyusul Kuroko, sebab ia tak ingin Kuroko jatuh sakit karena kedinginan atau terkena flu. Saat ia sampai di tepi sungai, Kagami melihat banyak ikan segar yang masih menggelepar-gelepar di daun lebar yang sepertinya Kuroko siapkan untuk tempat membawa mereka pulang nanti, tetapi ia tidak melihat Kuroko di sekitar situ.

_Mungkin Kuroko ada di muara. Ikan di tempat itu kan besar-besar. Apalagi musim begini, barangkali ia ingin mendapatkan ikan salmon yang masih bertelur—_pikir Kagami dengan polosnya.

Lalu ia memulai perjalanannya menyusuri tepi sungai menuju ke muara. Untung saja area itu sudah resmi bebas beruang (sebab Kagami sudah menandai wilayahnya seperti binatang buas dengan cakar harimau yang ia kalahkan untuk dijadikan senjata), kalau tidak, Kuroko harus berperang dengan mamalia omnivora itu dalam hal berebut tempat yang paling strategis untuk mendapatkan salmon.

Benar saja, ketika Kagami sampai di muara, ia segera mendapati Kuroko yang bertelanjang dada, tengah berkecimpung di air sambil memeluk ikan-ikan salmon besar di kedua belah tangannya. Ia sampai harus membungkuk karena sepertinya kedua ikan itu terlalu berat untuk diangkut lengan kecilnya itu bersamaan.

"Dasar, ia tak pernah pikir-pikir dulu kalau menginginkan sesuatu," Kagami tertawa tertahan melihat wajah Kuroko yang terlihat tunggang hati itu. Jarang-jarang ia berekspresi secara terbuka seperti itu. Mungkin itu karena Kuroko merasa sedang sendirian, jadi ia bisa melepaskan semua tata krama yang masih mangikatnya sampai sekarang, bahkan saat berbincang dengan Kagami. Padahal Kagami sudah bilang kalau Kuroko harus lebih santai.

Ketika Kagami sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi Kuroko yang begitu hidup itulah, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Semburat cahaya senja yang menyelimuti Kuroko dan air di sekitarnya membuat anak itu terlihat lebih berkilauan. Padahal namanya 'Kuroko', tetapi bagi Kagami, saat itu ia menyadari betapa terangnya Kuroko, dan arti Kuroko dalam dirinya.

"_Kagami-kun adalah cahayaku."_

_Pernah suatu ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba berkata demikian, membuat Kagami heran bukan kepalang. Padahal Kagami itu orang yang pikirannya sederhana, mana bisa ia mengerti saat Kuroko sedang dalam suasana hati untuk bermain kata-kata yang sukar dimengerti maknanya?_

_Kuroko yang sepertinya memahami kebingungan kagami tertawa pelan. "Saat malam yang gelap dan dingin, ketika aku merasa takut serta kehilangan arah, aku hanya perlu mengingat bahwa Kagami-kun ada di sisiku. Lalu, kontan aku merasa aman dan hangat sebab… Kagami-kun pasti akan membimbingku melalui jalan penuh cahaya yang mengobarkan semangat," lanjut si surai biru terang itu dengan mudahnya. Bola mata aquamarine-nya menatap Kagami lurus tanpa keraguan, dan saat itu juga Kagami berjanji bahwa itulah yang akan ia lakukan untuk menjawab kepercayaan Kuroko tersebut._

Namun, waktu itu Kagami juga menganggap bahwa Kuroko adalah 'langit'-nya. Kalau dia adalah cahaya bagi Kuroko, maka Kuroko adalah langit di mana cahaya itu berpendar. Tanpa Kuroko, Kagami tak akan bisa bersinar dengan bebas.

Mengingat itu membuat Kagami ingin tersenyum lagi. Tadinya ia ingin memanggil Kuroko untuk menepi, tetapi Kagami membatalkan niatnya. Makan malam masih bisa menunggu. Ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Kuroko, bergelimang di tengah cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Kagami saat ia menoleh ke arahnya. Kagami hanya tersenyum lembut sembari menanggalkan pakaiannya yang akan terasa berat kalau basah.

Kuroko sedikit melebarkan matanya menatap Kagami yang berjalan perlahan memasuki sungai, mendekatinya, tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari manik Kuroko. Pemuda belia bersurai biru terang itu pun hanya bisa terus mengawasi Kagami yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depannya.

Kagami mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan, mengusap helai poni Kuroko yang menutupi dahinya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Kagami dengan suara yang direndahkan. Tangannya kini membingkai pipi kiri Kuroko yang halus, tatapan matanya pun bergeser ke bibir mungil Kuroko yang sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura dan sedikit terbuka itu.

Tak sengaja, Kuroko menjatuhkan salmon-salmon tangkapannya kembali ke air. "Eh?" Rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi Kuroko saat mata rubi Kagami kembali fokus pada manik _aquamarine_-nya lekat-lekat. "Ka-… Kagami-kun…?"

"Apa kau ingin… kuhangatkan?" bisik Kagami dengan suara dalam, membuat tubuh Kuroko bergelenyar sesaat di bawah sentuhan tangan kanan Kagami, yang entah sejak kapan telah melekat di pertemuan pundak dan lehernya.

"Eh… tu-tunggu, Kagami—!"

Suara Kuroko tercekat ketika Kagami mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat. Degup jantungnya bergemuruh di rongga dada dan menjalar sampai telinganya, tetapi ia juga bisa merasakan sensasi debar jantung Kuroko yang semakin cepat dan keras dalam lengannya. Kulit Kuroko yang seputih salju terasa agak dingin karena ia lama berada di air, tetapi Kagami percaya diri panas tubuhnya akan bisa menaikkan suhu tubuh Kuroko juga, apalagi di saat seperti ini.

"Kagami-kun… kenapa…?" bisik Kuroko lirih, suaranya gemetar, terdengar sedikit takut.

"Aku juga tak tahu... yang kutahu sekarang adalah aku ingin memelukmu," aku Kagami perlahan.

"Eh?" Kuroko sepertinya masih belum mengerti.

"Kalau kau tak menginginkannya, kau harus melawan dengan lebih keras, Kuroko… Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti," lanjut Kagami sambil berbisik juga, mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kuroko yang lebih kecil dan ramping darinya itu. "Aku… tak akan melepaskanmu meskipun kau memohon, Kuroko. Jadi… pukul dan tendang aku kuat-kuat kalau kau memang benar-benar tak menyukainya."

Kagami menarik tubuhnya sedikit, merengkuh bagian belakang kepala Kuroko yang matanya masih terbellak itu, dengan tangan kanannya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko dan kontan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangan Kirinya melilit pinggang Kuroko dengan erat, merapatkan tubuh bagian atas mereka yang tak berbusana, menghimpitkan kulit mereka untuk bertukar bara.

Lalu Kagami menunggu dan menunggu hingga pemudia kecil yang ada dalam dekapannya itu bereaksi, entah itu untuk menghantamnya atau mendendangnya. Sesungguhnya Kagami tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya menginginkan Kuroko. Ia sangat mengidamkan Kuroko sampai ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Nnh…!" Kuroko yang tadinya tak mampu bergerak karena sangat terkejut dalam rangkulan penuh hasrat Kagami lalu melenguh, mendesah perlahan seraya menutup mata dan hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya sebelum kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kagami, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat lagi, mempersempit jarak mereka sampai tak tersisa semilimeter pun.

Ia membalas ciuman Kagami dengan gairah yang tak kalah dengan renjana yang Kagami persembahkan untuknya. Kagami tersenyum tipis dan lega dalam ciumannya, merasa bahwa perasaannya untuk Kuroko berbalas. Bermaksud memperdalam hubungan mereka dengan memanfaatkan organ pengecapnya untuk menjilat bibir bawah Kuroko, ia meminta sang kekasih untuk membuka mulut kecilnya yang hangat.

"Ah," Kuroko terhenyak sejenak, tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya, menyanggupi permohonan tersirat Kagami dan mempersilakan lidah Kagami masuk untuk menginvasi dan menjelajah ke dalam dirinya, menyentuh kelembutan muara wicara Kuroko dari atas ke bawah, dari langit-langit ke gigi, lalu ke gusi, serta mencicipi kelezatan yang belum pernah Kuroko izinkan siapapun kecuali dirinya untuk mengecapnya. Kagami serasa melayang di awan, sungguh keracak bahwa ia adalah yang pertama bagi Kuroko dan Kuroko adalah yang pertama baginya.

Lidah Kagami terus berulah, menggeliat dalam mulut Kuroko, membuat Kuroko berdesah dengan nafas-nafas pendek yang memburu dan membuat erangan-erangan tertahan yang begitu seksi di telinga Kagami. Ia juga membujuk dan menggoda lidah Kuroko untuk bergerak bersamanya. Dengan malu-malu, akhirnya Kuroko mengikuti contoh Kagami dan menggoyang lidahnya, memelintir dan memutar, menyentuhkannya dengan milik Kagami, layaknya mengikuti irama dansa Waltz yang penuh makna dan gairah sehingga esensi mereka membaur. Lelehan saliva bergulir dari sudut bibir Kuroko yang masih dikuasai Kagami, menandakan betapa panas dan dalamnya ciuman mereka.

Keduanya tak ingin memutuskan ikatan penuh hasrat dan kenikmatan tersebut. Namun, apa daya manusia yang membutuhkan respirasi untuk bertahan hidup. Kebutuhan oksigen yang seolah-olah membakar paru-paru mereka memaksa Kagami dan Kuroko untuk memisahkan hubungan setersebut, sebelum kembali menautkan bibir mereka dengan gairah baru yang lebih membuncah dan memanas.

"Ah, ahah… Ka- ah!- gami-kuhn…!" Kuroko mengerang lagi dengan suara rendah yang sangat menggiurkan, membuat Kagami makin mabuk kepayang. Ia pindahkan ciuman-ciuman terbuka dari bibir ke pipi, ke dagu, lalu ke bawah dagu di mana Kagami menemukan pulsasi di leher Kuroko sebelum kemudian ia menggigit ringan dan mengisap kulit sensitif tersebut. "Aaahn!"

Kuroko merintih keras, tubuhnya menegang saat sepertinya ia merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang membuatnya merinding dan Kagami makin bernafsu untuk berlaku lebih jauh dalam menyentuh dan menjamah tubuh belianya yang indah dan masih suci itu.

"Hah, ah… Kagami-kun… ah!"

Suara-suara sengal dari tenggorokkan dan hembusan-hembusan nafas seksual yang cepat terus menemani pergerakan gejolak mereka, bahkan sampai menimbulkan riak-riak kecil di permukaan air sungai selagi mereka memadu cinta. Kuroko menggantungkan diri sepenuhnya pada kekuatan dekapan Kagami karena Kakinya sedikit goyah, lututnya gemetar seolah tiada kekuatan yang bisa menopang berat badannya lagi.

"Kuroko…" Di tengah-tengah kegiatan mendebarkan penuh kasih dan birahi itu, Kagami mendesahkan nama Kuroko dengan sayang, memanjakan tubuh dan hati Kuroko dengan ungkapan-ungkapan cinta melalui tindakannya, mengklaim Kuroko sebagai miliknya dan hanya miliknya seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko…"

Kagami tidak tahu apakah itu ungkapan perasaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hasratnya terhadap Kuroko, tetapi ia tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu karena memang pada saat itulah Kuroko telah menjadi seseorang yang paling penting dan berharga dalam hidup Kagami di dunia fana ini. Arti keberadaan Kuroko di sampingnya adalah sesuatu yang nyata ia butuhkan, dan Kagami tak ingin… _tak akan_ kehilangan Kuroko untuk alasan apapun.

"Tetaplah di sisiku…"

"Ah, ahn~ Kagami-kun!"

Ketika Kagami menghujamkan pedang kejantanannya dan menorehkan warna benihnya dalam diri Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko menjeritkan namanya dengan eloknya, bagaikan bunga yang mekar dengan cantiknya di musim semi, dan selayaknya Kagami menandai Kuroko dengan lebam-lebam _kiss-mark_ di seluruh tubuhnya, kuku-kuku tumpul Kuroko juga terbenam dalam kulit punggung Kagami, menggoreskan luka cakar yang menjadi pertanda bahwa Kagami juga adalah miliknya seorang.

_Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu…_

Itulah janji Kagami dalam hatinya ketika ia menjadi satu dengan Kuroko. Di bawah tetesan cahaya lembut bulan purnama yang kini merekah di selimut gelap bernama langit malam, cinta kedua insan berpadu, menjadikan malam itu sebagai momen terindah yang sangat agung bagi keduanya…

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**Catatan tambahan:**

**(1)**_**Itadakimasu**_**: **ekspresi 'itadakimasu' adalah kependekan dari sebuah doa agama Shinto yang artinya jauh lebih dalam, yaitu 'terima kasih atas nyawa yang dikorbankan untuk aku makan dan nyawa tersebut akan menjadi bagian dari diriku untuk terus menjalani hidup'.

**(2)**_**Ka Gami**_**: **Kanji huruf Kagami juga bisa dibaca sebagai 'Api' dan 'Dewa'.

**(3)**_**Kuroko Tetsuya: **_Kanji Kuroko artinya 'orang hitam' atau 'pakaian hitam', sedang Tetsuya adalah nama yang sangat maskulin, dalam tulisan lain 'tetsu' juga bisa berarti 'besi' atau 'kesetiaan baja' (keterangan diambil dari wikipedia).

**A/N: **Uh, baiklah. Luna mengaku kalau luna terlalu terbawa suasana dalam membuat fan-servis KagaKuro (habis luna demen pairing ini!). Maaf bagi yang bukan penggemar smut tersirat. Luna sungguh tak bisa menulis dengan lebih _subtle_ lagi dari ini. Kalau bahasanya terlalu vulgar, apa boleh buat, luna minta maaf. Luna naikkan rating fic ini jadi M khusus untuk bagian ini saja. Ahem, karena di capter ini penjelasan siapa Kuroko masih belum jelas, akan dilanjutkan di capter selanjutnya… mohon ditunggu saja yah, heheh. Nah, sekarang _feedback_ _time, readers!_ Luna baru bisa semangat nulis kalau ada pendapat dari para pembaca juga! XD


	5. Masa Lalu B

**A/N:** Met Lebaran 1434 H bagi para umat muslim ya! Yah… maaf, lama sekali luna baru apdet. Sibuk macem-macem sih… eheh. Well, sebagai hadiah lebaran dari luna buat umat muslim sedunia yang bisa bahasa Indo dan demen cerita KagaKuro, luna apdet cerita ini sekarang! Nah, silakan dinikmati capter terbarunya, ya!

**Hak Cipta: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Peringatan:** _AU, Ooc, yaoi, mistipo, dll…_

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

_Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu…_

Itulah janji Kagami dalam hatinya ketika ia menjadi satu dengan Kuroko. Di bawah tetesan cahaya lembut bulan purnama yang kini merekah di selimut gelap bernama langit malam, cinta kedua insan berpadu, menjadikan malam itu sebagai momen terindah yang sangat agung bagi keduanya…

* * *

**Janji di Bawah Bulan Purnama**

**© lunaryu~**

**Bagian 5: _Masa Lalu (B)_**

* * *

Kagami tak dapat mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Ini tidaklah mungkin. "Apa-apaan ingatan ini?!" rasa panik membuncah dalam dirinya, gambaran-gambaran memori yang meluncur bagai pita film video memenuhi pikirannya.

"Itu adalah Kagami-kun dan aku di masa lampau," sahut pemilik suara yang sangat familiar yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahnya. Kagami menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai biru terang itu dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Kau bohong! Itu mustahil! Aku terlahir sebagai iblis tulen, Kuroko!" Kagami membantah keras. Ia ingat betul saat ia dilahirkan. Lucifer menciptakannya sendiri. Sejauh memorinya merambah, ia hanya memiliki ingatan sebagai iblis. Tak mungkin ia pernah menjadi manusia.

"Mungkin…" Kuroko membisikkan sesuatu dengan wajah netral, tetapi sorot mata biru lngitnya yang bercahaya di kegelapan itu sangat mengusik hati Kagami. "Mungkin itu adalah 'harga' yang harus Kagami-kun bayar… untuk permohonan Kagami-kun."

Kagami tersentak kaget. "Permo-…honan?"

Kuroko menunduk, alis matanya bertaut dan air mukanya tampak kecut. "Masih ada kejadian selanjutnya, Kagami-kun…. Lihatlah." Ada nada memohon dalam suaranya. Namun, meskipun Kagami tidak menginginkannya, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya karena ia tak memiliki kendali atas ruang dan waktu di tempat itu.

"Kuroko, kau…!" Kagami terlonjak saat gambar kenangan kembali berpusing dalam kepalanya, menunjukkan ingatan yang seharusnya tak pernah Kagami miliki.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kagami membuka manik merahnya perlahan. Saat ini ia merasa sangat nyaman. Bantal dalam dekapannya terasa empuk dan hangat. Lagipula, hembusan lembut nafas yang menggelitik lehernya itu—

_Tunggu! Hembusan nafas?!_—Kagami mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sekarang, terkejut. Tentu saja ia tak mengira akan mendapati paras Kuroko yang masih bertelanjang dada dalam pelukannya. Sesaat ia panik, tetapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa malam sebelumnya, ia telah menggagahi kekasihnya itu dan mukanya pun memerah, teringat akan ekspresi menggairahkan Kuroko semalam.

_Tak kusangka anak ini bisa berwajah seperti itu biarpun sehari-harinya tanpa ekspresi begitu…—_Kagami menoleh ke arah lain. Mukanya masih terasa panas, tetapi itu tidak mencegahnya untuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kuroko yang masih terlelap. Ia tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum lembut pada bocah yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Saat melihat rambut Kuroko yang secara misterius selalu berantakan sehabis ia tidur, Kagami terkekeh ringan.

"Aku heran kenapa rambutnya begitu sulit diatur," Kagami bergumam ringan sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko sebelum ia menunduk dan mencium dahi Kuroko dengan sayang. "Padahal rambutnya lembut sekali," desahnya perlahan.

"Nnh…" Kuroko mengerang ringan, seakan bereaksi atas sentuhan Kagami. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum kemudian secara perlahan membuka mata sebening kristalnya yang selalu mempesona Kagami setiap kali ia melihatnya. "Kagami-…kun?" Suara lirih dan manis pun meluncur dari bibir mungil Kuroko yang sedikit kering.

Kagami tersenyum lagi dengan lebih perhatian. "Selamat pagi, Kuroko."

Ekspresi Kuroko masih terlihat limbung selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan sepertinya ingatan tentang kejadian semalam menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga wajahnya merona. "Oh." Yap, dia pasti teringat karena ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kagami dengan malu-malu. "Se-selamat pagi… Kagami-kun…"

Kagami menahan diri supaya tidak menertawakan betapa canggungnya sikap Kuroko. Yah, karena itu pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan intim, bukannya Kagami juga tak merasa malu, tetapi ia lebih merasa senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Cinta kasih yang tulus, sosok yang akan selalu ada di sisinya… itu yang Kagami dambakan. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Kuroko begitu spesial dan istimewa baginya. Itu karena ia mencintai Kuroko dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Kuroko adalah… satu-satunya manusia yang akan ia cintai dan hargai sepanjang hidupnya.

"Apa tubuhnmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami, mengusik leher Kuroko dengan ujung hidungnya untuk menempatkan sekecup tanda di leher jenjang Kuroko yang begitu menggoda.

"Ah… um," Kuroko mengangguk pelan, sepertinya masih tak mempercayai suaranya untuk tidak melenguh lagi.

"Sarapan hari ini biar aku yang membuat. Kau tinggal saja di sini dan istirahatlah beberapa saat lagi," Kagami beranjak untuk bangun setelah puas memeluk Kuroko yang sangat hangat itu. Entah berapa _kiss-mark_ yang ia tinggalkan di tubuh belia di sampingnya, tetapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi keindahannya. Bahkan, kalau Kagami boleh jujur, Kuroko semakin terlihat menggiurkan untuk disantap lagi. Yah, tetapi Kagami juga tahu diri. Fisik Kuroko tidak sekuat Kagami dan aktivitas semalam sangatlah… intens. Tentu sedikit banyak Kagami melukai Kuroko meskipun itu atas dasar cinta dan untuk membuat Kuroko merasakan kenikmatan bersenggama juga.

"Um…" Kuroko mengangguk lagi. Wajahnya masih memerah saat ia menyembunyikan diri ke balik selimut yang terbuat dari jahitan kulit dan bulu.

Kagami tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengecup rambut biru terang Kuroko dengan penuh sayang sebelum beranjak dari ranjang jerami mereka. Ia segera keluar untuk mengambil kayu bakar yang tersimpan di sisi rumah dan ikan-ikan hidup yang kemarin Kagami bawa pulang setelah menidurkan Kuroko.

Dengan bumbu herbal seadanya, Kagami merombak ikan segar tersebut menjadi masakan ikan bakar yang lezat. Ia sisihkan beberapa ekor untuk Kuroko dengan bumbu ringan dan untuk dia sendiri sepuluh ekor dengan bumbu tajam. Jika Kuroko tidak menghabiskan ikan bagiannya nanti, Kagami akan membantu menghabiskannya.

Sarapan pagi berdua di atas ranjang membuat suasana di antara keduanya semakin intim dan Kagami harus jujur kalau dia memang sangat bahagia. Kuroko juga, meskipun masih terlihat canggung dan malu-malu, tersenyum lembut, menatap Kagami dengan penuh kasih sayang, mencerminkan cintanya pada si pemilik surai merah-hitam itu.

Selama beberapa bulan kedepannya, baik Kagami maupun Kuroko tak merasa kekurangan suatu apa pun. Mereka memiliki segalanya untuk terus hidup bahagia seperti dalam surga impian. Kebersamaan mereka tak terpisahkan; kemesraan mereka membentuk suatu harmoni kehidupan yang pasti akan membuat iri orang-orang yang melihat mereka seandainya mereka tidak tinggal berdua saja di hutan.

Akan tetapi, nasib tak semudah itu memberikan segalanya tanpa cobaan. Pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan abadi hanyalah ilusi kata semata. Di hadapan takdir manusia yang penuh rintangan dan cobaan, akhirnya surga kecil milik Kagami dan kuroko pun, digoncangkan oleh suaru peristiwa yang kelak akan menghancurkan kehidupan mereka….

**#**

Kejadian itu berawal dari ketika Kagami kembali dari perburuannya. Ia hanya iseng melewati pinggir hutan, dan meskipun tak ada orang desa yang melihatnya, ia tetap bisa mendengar kabar angin dari para petani yang bergosip.

"_Hei, dengar-dengar kemarin terjadi kebakaran di kediaman Daimyo."_

"_Ah, aku tahu. Yang dulu mengorbankan manusia hidup kepada 'Dewa Api' di hutan perbatasan, kan?"_

"_Ssst! Jangan keras-keras. Itu kan rahasia! Nanti kepalamu bisa dipenggal kalau mengungkit-ungkit soal itu!"_

"_Eh, tapi 'anak itu' memang pantas dipilih untuk menjadi tumbal, kan? Habis, dia itu kan… 'penyihir'."_

Kagami memelototi orang-orang itu dengan sengit dari balik pohon. _Jadi memang Kuroko dijadikan tumbal untuk itu ya? Dasar orang-orang kampung sinting. Mana ada dewa yang minta persembahan nyawa manusia, sih?! Dewa kan melindungi manusia!_

"_Hei, tapi kalau memang sudah mengorbankan tumbal itu, kenapa rumah Daimyo tetap terbakar, ya? Jangan-jangan tumbalnya tidak sesuai selera Dewa Api."_

"_Ck. Paling-paling tumbalnya kabur. Kan, tidak ada yang menjaga 'penyihir' itu sampai Dewa Api mengambilnya. Mereka terlalu takut berhadapan langsung dengan Dewa Api, soalnya." _

"_Atau, jangan-jangan keluarga Daimyo malah kena kutuk karena memberi sesembahan kepada Dewa Api berupa 'penyihir'."_

Makin didengar, Kagami merasa makin sewot. Dasar orang-orang otak udang. Kagami mendengus kesal. Mau sampai kapan mereka bersikap jahiliyah seperti itu? Apa mereka tak bisa berpikir dengan lebih realistis? Percuma saja Kagami mendengarkan kata-kata makhluk retardasi macam mereka. Lebih baik ia segera kembali saja dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Kuroko dan dirinya nanti.

Sesampainya di gubuk cinta mereka, Kagami mendapati Kuroko tengah meramu obat. Ia tersenyum lagi saat melihat kekasihnya yang bekerja keras dengan penuh kebulatan tekad itu meskipun kata-kata orang-orang desa tadi masih membuatnya kesal. Bermaksud menggodanya, Kagami mengendap-endap di belakang Kuroko sebelum tiba-tiba menangkap tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan sembari menyapa, "Sedang apa, Kuroko?"

"Hyaaaah!" Kuroko berteriak kaget, dedaunan yang tengah di pilinnya terjatuh dari meja kayu kecil yang Kagami buat beberapa waktu lalu untuk memudahkan Kuroko bekerja. Kuroko kontan menoleh ke arah Kagami dengan wajah sedikit sebal dan malu. "Kagami-kun! Kau mengejutkanku! Lihatlah, daun-daun obatnya sampai jatuh semua!"

Saat cemberut pun, Kuroko terlihat manis. Kagami hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kok, sekaget itu, sih? Biasanya kan, kau yang gemar mengagetkanku dengan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu." Ia masih terkekeh, mempererat dekapannya.

"Itu sih, lain hal, Kagami-kun. Kan, kondisi tubuhku sejak lahir memang begitu, ya tak bisa kuapa-apakan," Kuroko masih mengerutkan dahinya, tetapi debaran jantungnya yang terasa di bawah telapak tangan Kagami di dada Kuroko sudah tidak secepat milik kucing.

"Begitu? Tapi bisa juga kau tertangkap orang-orang desa dan Daimyo yang bermaksud mengorbankanmu," Kagami bergumam masam saat memikirkannya, tak sadar kalau ia juga mengucapkan pikirannya itu sehingga terdengar Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan pandangan heran. "Kau… dari mana kau tahu kalau aku akan dikorbankan?"

Kagami menutup mulutnya sejenak dengan kaget. Duh, ia sudah membuat kesalahan. "Aku dengar dari pembicaraan orang-orang desa. Katanya ada Daimyo yang bermaksud menjadikanmu tumbal untuk Dewa Api agar dirinya bisa menolak bala dan terhindar dari bencana alam…." Sesungguhnya Kagami tak ingin membicarakan hal ini karena itu pasti merupakan kenangan yang pahit bagi Kuroko.

"Dewa Api (_Ka-Gami_), ya… tidak terlalu meleset, sih. Tetapi, daripada merasa dijadikan tumbal… aku pikir kata 'terselamatkan' lebih cocok dalam benakku," Kuroko tersenyum sendu. "Aku bahagia karena Kagami-kun menemukan dan mengambilku," lalu ia meraih leher Kagami dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sebelum mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibirnya.

"Kuroko…" Kagami mendesah pelan, memanggil nama Kuroko dengan penuh sayang, merasa lega karena Kuroko bersyukur hidup bersama dirinya. Yah, meskipun dia bukan Dewa Api yang sebenarnya.

Begitulah, walau telah ditenangkan oleh ketegasan Kuroko bahwa ia ingin dan suka rela dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih, terkadang Kagami masih mendapati Kuroko menerawang, seolah mengintip ke dunia nun jauh di sana. Kagami tak mengerti apa maksud tatapan itu, tetapi ia yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan Kuroko sebelum ia masuk ke hutan.

Kemudian… sesuatu terjadi.

Entah bagaimana caranya, sepertinya orang-orang desa mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko di hutan itu. Mungkin ada yang melihatnya ketika ia tak sengaja berjalan ke pinggir hutan, atau mungkin ada anak manusia yang tersesat di hutan itu dan Kuroko membimbingnya pulang karena ia tak tega melihat sosok manusia menjadi santapan binatang buas. Akan tetapi, sang Daimyo yang mendengar desas-desus tentang pemuda berambut biru terang dan bermata biru langit berkeliaran di dalam hutan itu menjadi berang, dan memutuskan untuk memburu Kuroko.

Kagami yang saat itu tak mengetahui apa-apa, meninggalkan gubuk mereka untuk berburu, meninggalkan Kuroko dengan salam 'Aku pergi dulu,' dan Kurokopun menjawab 'Hati-hati di jalan' dengan senyuman penuh penantian di wajahnya yang manis dan lembut seperti biasa.

Setelah itu, bagaikan mimpi buruk, dunia Kagami yang seperti surga itu digulingkan ke dasar neraka ketika ia pulang mendapati bahwa Kuroko sudah tak ada di sana. Rumah yang mereka bangun dengan susah payah telah diporak-porandakan, seluruh perabot dan barang yang dulu mereka buat dan temukan hancur berantakan, terkoyak oleh tanda kekerasan dan benda tajam yang bukan cakar binatang buas.

Kagami kontan panik, kalang kabut mencari Kuroko. Dengan wajah pucat ketakutan akan kehilangan sesorang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini, ia turun ke desa. Saat itulah dunia Kagami hancur lebur. Di sana… di depan kediaman sang Daimyo, Kagami melihat jasad Kuroko Tetsuya yang telah tiada. Kaki dan tangannya terpatri pasak besi di balok kayu berbentuk salib dan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah akibat tusukan mata pedang dan tombak yang masih tertancap di sana, tengah dilalap kobaran api dengan lalimnya. Kagami hanya mampu menjerit penuh horor menyaksikan kekejaman itu. Air mata penuh golak dan derita tak terbendung, mengucur dari bola mata merahnya yang memantulkan jilatan jingga bunga neraka yang tak henti-hentinya melahap sosok Kuroko hingga tak bersisa… bagaikan air mata darah.

"Kenapa…?! Kenapa?! KENAPA?!"

Kagami sungguh tak paham. Otaknya terasa kacau. Apa salah Kuroko sampai dia harus diperlakukan sekejam itu? Apa salah Kagami sehingga ia harus kehilangan Kuroko?

_Kenapa, Tuhan? Kenapa Kau ambil dia dari sisiku? Kau sudah mengambil segalanya dariku… orang tuaku, kehidupan masa kecilku…! Aku hanya memiliki satu permohonan, untuk selalu ada bersamanya…!_

Di tengah kepedihan yang tiada bandingannya itu, rasa frustrasipun tumbuh dan amarah semakin membuncah, mengotori hati Kagami yang dulunya semurni air bening dan sekuat baja. Karat pun terbentuk, merapuhkan pondasi keribadiannya. Keyakinannya pun… goyah.

Bagi Kagami, Kuroko adalah segalanya. Jika ia tak ada di sana, tidak ada artinya Kagami hidup di dunia ini. Namun, sebelum Kagami menghilang ditelan kegelapan dunia, ada satu hal yang harus Kagami lakukan. Angkara murka dan dendam kepada sang Daimyo dan penduduk desa yang telah merenggut Kuroko darinya… ia pasti akan membalasnya beribu kali lipat.

Satanpun tersenyum dari balik kegelapan malam. Ia mendatangi Kagami, terpanggil oleh emosi dendam kesumat yang begitu kuat, rasa benci yang berkobar, dan aura haus darah yang begitu kental.

"_Kau ingin menghancurkan para manusia biadab itu, kan? Aku bisa membantumu…"_

Desisan Satan yang berbisik di benak Kagami terdengar bagai oasis di padang gersang.

"_Apa permohonanmu, wahai anak manusia?"_

Seandainya Kagami bisa memohon dengan sesuka hatinya… seandainya keinginan satu-satunya yang akan ia tukar dengan apapun itu bisa dikabulkan… maka ia akan mengatakan permohonannya itu tanpa ragu, sekalipun permohonan itu ia tujukan pada setan.

"Aku ingin Kuroko hidup."

Satan sepertinya tidak menyangka bahwa keinginan terdalam anak manusia yang tengah berada di ambang kehancuran itu adalah menghidupkan kekasihnya yang sudah tiada. Namun, itu bukan hal yang mustahil bagi Satan, selama ada alat tukar yang sepadan.

"_Tentu saja… tapi ada harga yang harus kau bayar."_

"Apapun itu… akan kulakukan."

Satan menyeringai. Betapa mudahnya menjatuhkan manusia ke jalan sesat saat ia sedang menderita. Betapa gampangnya membujuk manusia untuk berbuat dosa yang tidak terampuni.

"_Kalau begitu… harga dari nyawa anak itu adalah nyawa seluruh penduduk desa ini, ditambah 'kenanganmu' akan anak itu."_

Kagami terdiam sesaat. Meskipun ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi bisa berpikir dengan baik, ia tetap mempertimbangkan pilihan itu dengan seksama. "Apa dengan begitu Kuroko bisa tetap hidup?" yah, baginya hanya itu yang penting.

"_Ia akan hidup… tentu saja ia akan hidup."_

Kagami mengulum senyum kecil mendengar jawabannya. "Kalau begitu…" Seiring berlalunya waktu, seringai kejam pun mulai tumbuh… tersungging di bibirnya.

…

Dalam semalam, penduduk desa dihabisi oleh manusia berparas iblis yang bermanik merah darah dan bersurai merah api. Tangan kuatnya yang dipersenjatai cakar tajam harimau mencabik urat nadi dan daging korbannya. Ia cabut jantung sang Daimyo dan ia berikan sisa-sisa tubuh mereka kepada binatang-binatang buas di hutan yang turut membantu perburuannya. Tak seorang pun ia iarkan hidup; pria, wanita, anak-anak, semua tewas di tangan sang iblis merah. Lalu… seluruh desa ia bakar sebagai penyelesaian, hingga hanya tersisa puing-puing peradaban yang tak lagi dapat dikenali.

Dari setiap nyawa yang ia cabut, kepingan kenangan akan Kuroko pun satu persatu terpecah dan menghilang. Senyum dan tawanya, wajah dan suaranya, sosok dan wujudnya… perlahan-lahan, perlahan-lahan semua remuk dari benak Kagami, hingga rasa sakit akan kehilangan dirinya semakin berkurang dan melemah, lalu menjadi mati rasa.

Ketika Kagami menyelesaikan balas dendamnya, hati dan ingatannya sudah kosong. Ia bukan lagi 'manusia'. Satan menjemputnya, melepaskan raga duniawi Kagami dan menumbuhkan sayap hitam dan tanduk iblis pada jiwanya dengan serpihan kenangan yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Mulai hari ini namamu adalah Kagami Taiga… sang Iblis Legendaris. Kau adalah tangan kananku, wahai puteraku tersayang."_

"Baik, Ayah."

**#**

Di tengah-tengah puing peradaban yang terbakar hangus, di atas tumpukan mayat penduduk desa, sesosok manusiapun terbangun. Jasad yang tadinya telah menjadi abu karena terlalap api telah kembali utuh, bersih tanpa goresan apapun di kulitnya meskipun pakaiannya masih bersimbah darah. Mata _aquamarine_ yang tadinya mati dan hampa kembali berkilat, memandang angkasa yang diterangi bulan purnama berwarna kemerahan, dan surai biru terangnya melambai ditiup semilir angin yang membawa bau amis darah dan pahit arang. "Kagami-kun…" bisikan lirihnya tak lagi terdengar oleh jiwa Kagami yang telah dibawa pergi oleh sang Raja Neraka, Lucifer, ke Kerajaan Kematian.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagami menjerit histeris ketika kenangan-kenangan brutal secara membabi buta menghantam ingatannya. Bau amis darah dan busuknya mayat, bayangan kehancuran… pembunuhan massal yang mengerikan, pemusnahan suatu peradaban oleh tangan seorang manusia yang dibutakan dendam dan kebencian, gambaran yang jauh lebih sadis dari Neraka Jahannam sekalipun.

"Kagami-kun…!" Kuroko kecil langsung merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya dan segera merengkuh tubuh Kagami ke dalam pelukannya ketika sang iblis jatuh berlutut, memegangi kepalanya yang sangat sakit dan kacau karena muatan memori yang berlebihan.

"Aaaaah! Ugh…!" Kagami merintih keras, merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Ini tidak mungkin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Ingatan apa itu?! Siapa iblis bermata dan berambut merah itu? Apa itu benar-benar Kagami? Apa itu yang ia lakukan dulu semasa hidup hingga ia terlahir kembali sebagai iblis?

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Kagami-kun…! Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu… Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat diriku…!" Anak bersurai biru itu mengeratkan dekapan lengannya pada leher dan tubuh Kagami. Suaranya gemetar, terdengar sangat sedih seolah akan menangis.

_Ah… anak itu…! Kuroko…!_—tiba-tiba saja ribuan kenangan akan senyum Kuroko menyeruak dalam diri Kagami, ekspresinya di saat termangu dan terkejut, saat ia sebal dan merajuk, lalu saat ia menggoda… seluruhnya, seluruhnya tentang Kuroko muncul kembali dalam ingatan Kagami bagai banjir bandang.

Kagami mengingatnya… Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya, satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai dan hargai, satu-satunya yang akan ia pertahankan apapun yang terjadi.

Benar, seharusnya memang demikian, tetapi Kagami gagal melindunginya dan ia…

Kagami terkesiap saat ia teringat bisikan setan itu. Ia telah menjual jiwanya pada Satan untuk menghidupkan Kuroko… dan bayarannya adalah…!

Kagami mentutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, kembali merasakan gejolak tak terbendung dalam perutnya yang memberontak. Namun, ia masih mampu menahan utuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya meskipun ia sangat mual.

"Kagami-kun…!"

Ah… Kuroko masih terus memanggil namanya. Ia masih memeluk Kagami dengan erat sampai terasa sakit dan pedih. Lalu… apa itu air mata yang menetes dari kelopak mata beriris kristal yang sangat ia rindukan?

_Hangat… dan nyaman…._

"Kuroko… Kuroko…" Kagami pun merespon panggilan itu. Ia membalas dengan mengelu-elukan nama Kuroko bagai sedang memanjatkan doa sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Kuroko sama eratnya. "Kuroko…!"

"Kagami-kun!" lalu iapun menangis dan meraung dengan keras, air mata iblis dan manusia membasahi wajah mereka dan bercampur baur dalam limpahan duka dan kelegaan sekaligus.

_Aku sangat merindukanmu…!_

_**#**_

"Aku ingat sekarang…" bisik Kagami serak sambil memejamkan mata. Kepala Kagami beristirahat di pundak mungil Kuroko yang tengah mengusap dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku…" lanjutnya sedikit lemah.

"Um…" Kuroko merespon limbung, tak ingin merusak momen khidmad tersebut, apalagi melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Kagami. "Sudah cukup… tak usah mengingat lagi. Yang penting kau ada di sini sekarang, Kagami-kun…"

Kagami mengulum senyum sendu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke pertemuan leher dan pundak Kuroko, menghirup aroma nostalgia yang dulu… tidak, sampai sekarang pun ia dambakan dan obsesikan, wangi Kuroko miliknya… milik Kagami seorang.

"Kuroko, aku tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu sendirian," janji Kagami sembari melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang bocah kecil itu, mempererat pelukannya. "Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu… dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi…" Ia ingat akan janji itu, janjinya ketika menjamah Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Ia terlihat senang. "Aku juga… tak akan pernah melepaskan Kagami-kun…."

"_Wah, wah, tidak bisa begitu, Tetsu. Itu curang namanya."_

Tiba-tiba suara rendah seseorang membelah kegelapan dimensi tersebut dan suara kepakan sayap terdengar dari atas Kagami dan Kuroko. Sang surai biru menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan Kagami mendongak dengan terkejut.

"Ah, kau…!" Kagami membelalakkan mata crimsonnya dengan kaget saat sesosok iblis berkulit gelap seksi yang ia kenal itu membuka penghalang dimensi dan meremukkannya hanya dengan satu kepakan sayap hitamnya yang berduri. Kontan cahaya matahari melingkupi mereka sepersekian detik kemudian, dan sosok Kuroko kembali terlihat seperti anak remaja berumur enam belas tahun meskipun tubuhnya tetap lebih pendek dari rata-rata.

"Hei, lama tak jumpa, saudaraku! Baru juga kutinggal kau sebulan dan kau sudah kalang kabut berhadapan dengan makhluk macam Tetsu. Kau benar-benar payah, Kagami." Gelak tawa mengejek dari iblis bersurai biru tua bermanik safir tersebut membuat Kagami kesal setengah mati.

"Aomine!" teriak Kagami berang sambil mengacungkan tinju ke arahnya. "Beraninya bicara begitu setelah mengabaikan titah Ayah selama sebulan untuk setor muka ke neraka! Kemana saja kau, hah?!"

"Bawel, deh. Sesukaku mau pergi kemana, kan?" Aomine menjulurkan lidah sambil mendengus dan mengorek telinga kirinya dengan jari kelingking. Tampangnya terlihat malas dan bosan.

"Kau—!"

"Yang lebih penting, Kagami… sedang apa kau di tempat begini, berduaan dengan Tetsu lagi?" tanya Aomine sembari menyeringai menuduh.

"Ah? Itu bukan urusanmu, iblis slebor! Pergi sana!" bentak Kagami sewot.

"Mana bisa begitu? Kau hampir mengikat perjanjian dengan Tetsu tanpa prosedur kontrak iblis dengan benar, lho. Kalau tadi aku tidak muncul merusak penghalang dimensi, sekarang jiwamu pasti sudah terikat olehnya dan kau resmi menjadi _familiar-_nya tanpa alat tukar yang setimpal, alias kerja gratis. Kau akan dikuasai Tetsu selamanya, lho. Kau mau begitu?" Aomine menaikkan alis matanya dengan aura menantang.

"Dikuasai…? Apa maksudmu? Manusia seperti Kuroko mana bisa menguasai iblis sepertiku?" Kagami melayangkan tatapan heran ke arah Aomine, dan sepertinya Aomine menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dengan sosok Kagami tersebut.

"Kagami… apa yang terjadi dengan sayapmu?"

"Hah?" Kagami melongok punggungnya. "Lhoh? Kok sayapku hilang?!" kontan ia berseru dengan sangat terkejut melihat punggung mulusnya. Ia baru sadar kalau sosoknya sekarang ini tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa yang berkosplai dengan pakaian berbahan kulit berwarna serba hitam dengan dua lubang di bagian punggung, tempat sayap hitamnya seharusnya tumbuh.

Aomine memincingkan mata dengan ekspresi curiga sebelum dia melirik ke arah Kuroko yang tak berani menatap balik ke arahnya. "Jadi begitu… lagi-lagi kau berulah tak masuk akal, Tetsu," sekarang wajahnya tampak sangat serius dan terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Kau memperlihatkan kenangan Kagami yang dulu hidup sebagai manusia, ya?"

Kuroko hanya memejamkan mata. Air mukanya terlihat sakit dan pedih, dan Kagami tak suka cara Aomine berkata-kata pada Kurokonya. "Hei! Jangan berkata aneh-aneh yang membuat Kuroko sedih, Aomine sialan!" hardik Kagami tajam.

"Kau naif, Kagami. Masa' kau tidak bisa melihat makhluk apa Tetsu ini," Aomine tak mengalihkan pelototan tajamnya dari Kuroko meskipun ia berbicara pada Kagami.

"Hah? Dari tadi kau mengoceh apa, sih?" Kagami sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Aomine.

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh dia memiliki kemampuan seperti ini, hah? Jangan tertipu penampilannya yang polos, dong! Kau ini jadi iblis bego banget," Aomine mendengus kesal dengan kepolosan saudaranya itu.

"Cerewet! Aku tak mau dikata-katai begitu khususnya olehmu, _Ahomine_!" balas Kagami geram sambil menuding si iblis tan dengan sebal pula. "Lagipula apa maksudmu aku tak merasa aneh?! Tentu aku merasa aneh karena ada manusia spesial seperti Kuroko, makanya aku ingin mencari tahu juga, idiot!"

"Kalau begitu biar kuberi tahu sosok asli si Tetsu, karena aku sudah pernah berurusan dengannya, dulu," kata Aomine sok arogan. Kagami menyipitkan matanya ke arah Aomine, dalam hati menantangnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tetsu itu sebetulnya— "

"Hentikan, Aomine-kun!" Tiba-tiba Kuroko berteriak, memotong kata-kata Aomine. Kagami makin heran saja karena Kuroko sepertinya kenal dengan Aomine. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya!" Wajah Kuroko terlihat sangat terganggu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ia akan membencimu kalau dia tahu 'makhluk apa' kau itu?" tanya Aomine sembari menyeringai jahat ke arah Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun… sudah cukup menderita dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam ingatannya… Kalau… kalau ia tahu hal 'itu' juga…" Air muka Kuroko memucat, suaranya gemetar, seolah-olah apa yang akan Kagami dengar dari Aomine adalah suatu hal yang sangat buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari perbuatan Kagami di masa lampau.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja ia harus mendengarnya. Itu sudah konsekuensi jika kau membuka ingatan iblis akan kehidupan lampaunya. Memangnya untuk apa Satan sengaja menghapus ingatan mereka, hah?" Aomine menyalak ke arah Kuroko. "Kalau memang kau tak ingin ia mengetahui 'akibat' dari perbuatannya sendiri, seharusnya kau jangan sembarangan membuka segel ingatannya dan menghancurkan sayap yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya, Tetsu."

Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya lagi dari Aomine, terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. Kagami berdecak frustrasi. Makin didengar, keduanya makin susah dipahami saja. Mereka ini sedang mendiskusikan apa sebenarnya? Apa mereka tak sadar kalau Kagami juga da di sana? Jangan-jangan mereka lupa. Atau mereka sengaja tidak menggubrisnya? Bikin jengkel saja.

"Oi! Jangan bercuap sendiri dan tak menghiraukan orang lain, dong! Aomine! Berhenti berkata kasar pada Kuroko! Lagipula aku bersyukur aku bisa mengingat Kuroko! Dia itu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku, tahu! Awas saja kalau kau menyakitinya!" Kagami menggeram balik pada Aomine, menampakkan taring-taringnya yang runcing itu dengan mengancam.

Aomine mendesah panjang. "Dasar iblis otak udang…! Ah, persetan!" akhirnya si iblis tan melempar kedua tangannya ke udara, menyerah, kesal sekaligus frustrasi. "Sungguh idiot. Biar kuberi tahu, ya, 'Kuroko-mu' itu adalah seorang 'penyihir', Bakagami. Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau memutuskan untuk mengabdi padanya sebagai iblis _familiar_. Jangan harap Satan akan setuju kalau kau sampai mengambil langkah itu." Ia mewanti sekali lagi sebelum mengepakkan sayap untuk pergi menjauh.

"Hei, Aomine! Kembalilah ke neraka sesekali! Ayah ingin melihatmu!" teriak Kagami dari tempatnya.

"Masa bodoh!" teriak Aomine balik tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Dasar… iblis susah diatur!" Kagami merutuk galak sambil berdecak sebelum ia teringat dan menoleh ke arah Kuroko lagi. "Kuroko?" Namun, entah mengapa sosok Kuroko telah menghilang dari atap. "Lho?" Kagami merasakan tusukan imaginer yang terasa perih di dada ketika ia tak menemukan Kuroko. "Kemana anak itu…?" Ia pun menghela nafas panjang, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Kuroko-mu adalah seorang 'penyihir'. Pikirkan baik-baik…"_

"Penyihir, huh…?" Meskipun Kagami sudah bisa mengingat siapa Kuroko di kehidupan manusianya, ternyata masih banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang kekasih masa lampaunya itu.

"_Orang-orang desa menyebutku 'penyihir' setelah mereka mengetahui kemampuan khususku…"_

"Kalau tidak salah… penyihir bisa memperoleh 'keabadian' dengan membuat kontrak iblis…" Kagami berguman pelan.

_Tapi… mana mungkin Kuroko sudah hidup selama itu tanpa menua sedikitpun…. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tak mau menjelaskannya padaku, Kuroko? Apa kau tak mempercayaiku…?_

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**A/N:** Aduh… ini capter bikin bingung banget, sih. Mana _Aho_mine, eh, Aomine baru muncul sejumprit gitu. Hah… kacau, kacau, padahal pengennya Aomine yang membeberkan rahasia Kuroko, nih. Yah, dihutang buat capter depan deh. Oya, sekali lagi luna mengucap selamat Iedul Fitri 1434 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi para muslim sedunia, yaaa~


	6. Dan Misteri pun Terkuak

**A/N: **Maaf, lama nunggu, para Pembaca sekalian! Terima kasih sudah mereview capter sebelumnya, ya. Sekarang, silakan menikmati capter baru ini!

**Hak Cipta: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai, bahasa kasar, oOC, mistipo, dll…_

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya…**

"Kalau tidak salah… penyihir bisa memperoleh 'keabadian' dengan membuat kontrak iblis…" Kagami berguman pelan.

_Tapi… mana mungkin Kuroko sudah hidup selama itu tanpa menua sedikitpun…. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tak mau menjelaskannya padaku, Kuroko? Apa kau tak mempercayaiku…?_

* * *

**Janji di Bawah Bulan Purnama**

**© lunaryu~**

**Bagian 6: **_**Dan Misteri pun Terkuak**_

* * *

Kagami memandangi dinding kamarnya yang berwarna krem lembut dengan tatapan kosong. Benar, saat ini Kagami tengah tinggal di sebuah apartemen di pusat Tokyo karena sosoknya kini menjadi sosok jasmaniah, bukan lagi makhluk gaib tak kasat mata. Ini karena sayap hitamnya menghilang. Ia masih tak terbiasa dengan kondisi tubuh tanpa sayap itu.

Menurut Aomine, atau tepatnya yang Kagami tangkap dari penjelasan sang iblis berkulit tan berambut biru tua yang hanya sepotong-sepotong sebelumnya itu, sayap hitam Kagami terbentuk dari kumpulan kenangan kehidupan sebelumnya yang dulu ia lupakan. Karena Kuroko membuka segel yang menguncinya, kenangan itu terlepas dan berhamburan sehingga Kagami bisa mengingatnya lagi. Namun, sebagai gantinya, sayap hitamnya harus dikorbankan. Sayap hitam iblis merupakan media untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir, tanpa itu, Kagami tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

_Benar-benar merepotkan… untung saja metode hipnosisku lumayan kuat. Kalau tidak, mana bisa aku mengelabui manusia-manusia itu untuk membiarkan aku tinggal di sini_—Kagami menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang semua hal jadi sedikit lebih rumit dan merepotkan. Kekuatan fisiknya masih superior dari manusia biasa dan dia bisa sembuh dari luka luar apapun dengan sangat cepat selama luka itu tidak mengancam jiwa, tetapi ia masih ragu dengan apa yang akan terjadi kalau organ-organ pentingnya rusak.

Saat ini, Kagami tidaklah imortal, ia menyadari hal itu. Sekuat apapun dia, dalam kondisi tanpa kekuatan sihir dan dengan tubuh badaniah begitu, Kagami tetaplah bisa dibunuh. Hal ini berbahaya, sebab ada juga iblis yang berniat menyingkirkan Kagami untuk mendapatkan kursi jabatannya di sisi Lucifer. Ia harus menyembunyikan dirinya dengan hati-hati supaya jati dirinya sebagai iblis tidak ketahuan baik oleh manusia atau oleh sesama iblis.

_Ah, tapi kondisiku ini sudah ketahuan Aomine…—_Kagami sedikit memucat begitu menyadari fakta itu. Aomine bukanlah iblis bermulut ember, tetapi ia juga tak punya kewajiban untuk menjaga rahasia Kagami. Kalau ada yang bertanya tentangnya pada si iblis bersurai biru tua itu… ia ragu kalau Aomine akan berbohong untuknya.

"Yah, yang terjadi, terjadilah," Kagami mengangkat bahu. Memusingkan hal yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala. Kagami benci hal-hal yang menyusahkan. Ia hanya harus mempercayai saudaranya itu untuk diam. Sekarang, Kagami butuh tidur. Ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit besok pagi untuk mengunjungi Kuroko lagi.

_Ada hal yang bagaimanapun juga harus kutanyakan padanya—_Kagami menutup mata beriris merahnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Padahal ada kasur yang empuk beberapa langkah ke samping, tetapi Kagami terlalu malas untuk berjalan dan berpindah tempat. Hari ini sudah terlalu melelahkan bagi emosinya.

"_Kagami-kun…"_

_Senyuman Kuroko dulu… kenapa aku bisa melupakannya, ya? Padahal aku sangat… terhadap Kuroko…_

Dalam benaknya terbesit bisikan misterius yang mirip dengan suaranya sendiri, membuatnya agak gelisah, tetapi karena ia sudah sangat mengantuk, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya agar bisa dipikirkan lagi saat kondisinya lebih baik. Sambil dibayangi oleh sosok Kuroko yang begitu ia cintai, kesadaran Kagami semakin menipis dan perlahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan…

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Aomine memandangi Rumah Sakit Teikou yang hampir selalu sibuk itu dengan wajah serius sembari melayang di langit malam. Kejadian tadi siang sedikit mengusik benaknya. Ia tahu kalau Kagami itu bodoh, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau saudaranya itu sebegitu idiotnya, sampai-sampai semudah itu dikelabui penyihir… membiarkan sayapnya diambil, sungguh tak tertolong lagi si _Bakagami_ itu.

"Huh? Aomine-chi?"

Aomine mengerjapkan mata sekali begitu mendengar suara cempreng yang sangat familiar. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang, mendapati wajah penuh tanda tanya si malaikat pembawa kebahagiaan, Kise Ryouta. "Kise?"

"Sedang apa di tempat begini-ssu?" Kise mengepakkan sayapnya sekali dan terbang ke hadapan Aomine. "Apa dikau sedang bertugas-ssu?" Ia memirigkan kepala kuningnya dengan manisnya, membuat Aomine ingin tertawa.

"Ha, memangnya aku wajib melapor padamu?" sergap Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kise dengan gemas. Benar-benar, deh, malaikat satu itu. Mengapa Kise tak sadar kalau kemunculannya membuat perhatian Aomine teralih, sih?

"Aduduh! Jangan kasar, Aomine-chi~~~" Kise merengek. "Hu~… dikau selalu saja mengusiliku-ssu. Memangnya daku berbuat salah apa pada dikau-ssu…?" Ia cemberut mengusap-usap rambut pirang selembut kapas itu dan merapikannya. Aomine hanya meletakkan lengannya di pundak Kise sambil menarik sang malaikat ke dekapannya.

"Masih belum sadar juga rupanya? Kau ini benar-benar lamban," Aomine terkekeh di dekat telinga Kise yang sedikit memerah.

"Ah! Aomine-chi! Lagi-lagi dikau mengejekku-ssu~!" Kise tampak kesal saat mendorog dada Aomine supaya menjauh, tetapi wajah cemberutnya itu terlihat begitu manis dan lucu, Aomine sampai ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Ha, salahmu sendiri begitu naif, Kise. Kau ini memang senang memprovokasiku rupanya," Aomine menyeringai sebelum melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kise, meletakkan telapak tangannya di belakang kepala Kise dan menariknya mendekat lagi agar wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Aomine. "Kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab." Aomine melebarkan seringai seksinya sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Kise.

Kise melebarkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya, sepertinya hendak protes, tetapi sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, Aomine mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Kise harus memjamkan mata dan menerima perlakuan seenaknya dari sang iblis.

"Hmph~! Nnh~!" Kise sedikit memberontak dengan cengkeraman kuat di pundak Aomine. Sang iblis membuka satu matanya dengan malas dan mendapati kalau sang malaikat sepertinya kesulitan bernafas setelah mereka _bermesraan_ (baca: Aomine memaksanya) beberapa saat kemudian sehingga Aomine harus melepaskan hubungan mereka dengan berat hati.

"Fuah! Aomine-chi! Apa-apaan, sih? Daku kan jadi sesak nafas-ssu!" Kise mengusap-usap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan sambil cemberut lagi pada Aomine, masih terlihat bingung dan sebal.

"Kok bertanya hal seperti itu? Sudah jelas itu 'ciuman' dari aku yang hebat ini," kata Aomine arogan, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya.

"Haa? Ciuman kok kasar begitu-ssu? Seharusnya dikau mencium dengan penuh cinta dan perasaan-ssu!" omel Kise sambil bertolak pinggang. "Itu tuh, Aomine-chi, seperti kalau ibu mencium dahi anaknya sebelum tidur. Yang seperti itu yang disbebut cinta sejati yang tanpa pamrih…! Wah, memikirkan keindahannya saja sudah membuatku melayang-ssu~!" Sang malaikat kontan terbang memutar dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya, tampak begitu terharu dan bahagia memikirkan 'cinta' orang tua pada anaknya.

Aomine yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil berkeringat salah tingkah. Benar juga, si malaikat berambut emas dan beriris mata madu itu hanya bisa memikirkan cinta selevel itu. Karena si malaikat diciptakan tanpa nafsu duniawi, ia tak akan mengerti bentuk cinta yang Aomine inginkan darinya. Cinta yang panas membara dan dipenuhi kobaran api asmara; cinta yang posesif dan gelap, penuh dengan obsesi yang bisa membuat manusia gila karenanya.

_Tak peduli betapapun perasaanku membuncah untuknya, ia tak akan mengerti—_Aomine jadi merasa depresi memikirkannya. Ia memang bodoh karena telah jatuh hati pada makhluk yang tak memiliki emosi seperti Kise. Ini adalah kebodohan Aomine yang kedua.

Yang pertama adalah… memberikan hatinya pada Tetsu.

"_Kau bukan iblis yang kucari, Aomine-kun. Kembalilah ke Neraka."_

Aomine masih merasa kesal kalau mengingat-ingat hal itu. Kuroko adalah manusia pertama yang berhasil menolak pesona dan karisma Aomine setelah si surai biru terang itu memanggil sang iblis. Dengan tenangnya ia meminta Aomine pulang ke Neraka setelah mengaku kalau ia telah salah memanggil iblis. Hal itu membuat Aomine jengkel setengah mati.

Memang kejadian itu baru beberapa tahun lalu, tetapi saat itu Aomine berniat mengikat kontrak iblis dengan Kuroko untuk membuktikan bahwa ia iblis kelas atas dan Kuroko seharusnya tidak boleh meremehkannya hanya karena ia bukan iblis yang dimaksud Kuroko. Meskipun begitu, anak itu sangat teguh pada prinsip dan pendiriannya sehingga sama sekali tidak tergoda.

_Parahnya lagi, sepupunya itu betul-betul menyeramkan. Aku saja masih merinding kalau memikirkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya padaku karena aku tak mau meninggalkan sisi Tetsu…_—Aomine sedikit gemetar mengingat kejadian tiga tahun silam. Akashi Seijuurou yang melihat sosoknya ketika mengunjungi Tetsu di rumah sakit, menempelkan mantra rantai pengikat dan menjadikan Aomine budaknya selama sebulan untuk mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumahnya, bahkan membersihkan toilet. Aomine benar-benar dipermalukan dan diperlakukan seperti pembantu oleh si cebol bermata dikromatik itu.

Sayang sekali Akashi Seijuurou tidak boleh disentuh oleh iblis maupun malaikat. Kenapa setan cilik sadis berwatak aneh sepertinya bisa diberi kemampuan begitu hebat dalam mengendalikan makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata? Aomine tak mengerti, tetapi ia memahami satu hal. Kalau itu untuk Kuroko, Akashi tak akan segan-segan mengirim Aomine kembali ke neraka sekalipun dengan paksaan.

Iblis adalah makhluk imortal. Mereka tak bisa dibunuh kecuali sedang berada dalam wujud sementaranya. Mereka hanya bisa diusir dan dikembalikan ke Neraka melalui kegiatan _exorcism_ atau pengusiran setan. Akashi Seijuurou bisa melakukannya karena ia terlahir dengan kekuatan supernatural yang kuat dan darah Onmyouji yang kental.

"Aomine-chi~, duh, dikau mendengarku tidak, sih?" Kise mengepakkan sayapnya dengan keras dan menampik kedua pipi Aomine dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Si iblis bermata safir itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, sadar kembali ke dunia nyata. "Huuh, jangan mengabaikanku, dong-ssu!" si malaikat pirang memandang Aomine sambil menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat imut sekali.

_Meskipun aku bodoh telah jatuh hati pada malaikat tanpa emosi ini, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Habisnya… anak ini lucu sekali, sih!_—Aomine mendenguskan tawa geli sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kise sekali lagi.

"Aomine-chi~~~!" Kise merengek seraya memberontak, sepertinya sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Aomine begitu gemas terhadapnya.

"Kise, kau kenal dengan Tetsu juga, kan?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba, teringat akan urusannya sembari mendekap sang malaikat dari belakang, berbisik di telinganya.

"Kuroko-chi?" Kise sepertinya jadi lebih waspada ketika nama si manusia disebut. "Mengapa dikau menyanyakan hal itu, Aomine-chi?" tanyanya terdengar hati-hati.

"Aku ada urusan dengan bocah itu," sahut Aomine sambil menggigit ujung daun telinga Kise yang sepertinya cukup sensitif karena si pirang kontan tersentak dan memekik kaget.

"Hyaaa! Aomine-chi! Kenapa dikau menggigitku-ssu? Kan sakit!" protes Kise sebal, terlihat bingung. Yah, meskipun sensitifnya bukan di hal yang Aomine inginkan, tapi sudah lumayan, lah. Setidaknya dia merasakan sesuatu meskipun itu rasa sakit. "Memangnya Aomine-chi ada urusan apa dengan Kuroko-chi?" Kise melirik Aomine sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tampak penasaran.

"Hn, Tetsu lagi-lagi seenaknya melakukan ritual pemanggilan iblis, dan tadi siang dia sepertinya bermaksud mengikat kontrak dengan Kagami. Aku hanya tidak suka caranya bertindak. Dia melepaskan segel ingatan Kagami hingga sayap hitamnya menghilang. Apa maunya bocah itu?" Aomine menggeram. Ini sih sudah tak ada hubungannya dengan kebanggaannya sebagai iblis dengan kedudukan lebih tinggi dari _Nephilim_ (1) seperti Kagami. Aturan dan prosedur yang benar dalam melakukan perjanjian iblis adalah untuk melindungi si iblis. Pelanggaran dalam kedua hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat berbahaya karena itu bisa membuat Satan murka.

Bukannya Aomine mengkhawatirkan saudaranya. Ia hanya tak suka karena Kuroko tak mengindahkan aturan tersebut. Hukuman dari Lucifer yang marah bukanlah main-main. Iblis sekalipun mungkin akan memilih untuk mati daripada menjadi target amukan sang Satan.

"Eh?! Kuroko-chi bermaksud membuat kontrak dengan Kagami-chi?! Kenapa-ssu?!" Kise terlihat sangat kaget, wajahnya sampai pucat. "Kagami-chi bilang ia tak akan meladeni Kuroko-chi-ssu! Ia sudah janji-ssu!"

"Itu sebelum Kagami ingat akan masa lalunya," Aomine menggerutu lagi. "Ia dan Tetsu memiliki suatu hubungan di masa lalu. Tetsu sendiri yang mengatakannya," lanjutnya berang.

"Hubungan apa-ssu? Kok bisa?" Kise terlihat sangat bingung sekarang, masih tampak kahwatir juga.

Aomine menatap Kise dengan serius. "Apa kau juga tak sadar makhluk apa Tetsu itu, Kise?"

"Kuroko-chi adalah anak manusia yang dicintai Tuhan-ssu," Kise menyahut dengan tegas.

Aomine mendengus sarkastik. "Kau serius? Itu yang dikatakan Malaikat Besar padamu?"

"Aomine-chi, yang dikatakan Malaikat Besar itu kebenaran mutlak. Malaikat tidak akan berbohong-ssu," Kise melipat dahinya, memandang Aomine dengan air muka tak senang.

"Hah, mungkin anggapan kalian terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Tetsu adalah suatu anugrah dan keajaiban, tapi bagi Tetsu sendiri… itu merupakan suatau _kutukan_." Aomine melepaskan Kise sembari menyeringai pahit. "Kalian para malaikat yang tidak diberi emosi seperti iblis dan manusia mana mungkin mengerti… kutukan yang disebut _keabadian_." Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Kise, tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Aomine-chi…!" Kise memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Pokoknya aku butuh bicara dengan Tetsu. Kau, jangan coba-coba mengganggu," Aomine kembali menatap Kise dengan wajah serius sebelum kemudian ia terbang kilat ke arah rumah sakit.

"Aomine-chi!" Kise sepertinya bermaksud mengikuti, tetapi ketika melaju, Aomine telah memasang penghalang '_loop_' sehingga Kise tidak bisa mengikutinya dan hanya terbang memutar saja saat penghalang tersebut bereaksi.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou sedang melakukan patroli di lorong-lorong rumah sakit, memeriksa kamar demi kamar tanpa suara untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada makhluk-makhluk aneh bergentayangan di sana. Rumah Sakit Swasta Teikou adalah rumah sakit milik keluarga Akashi. Meskipun ia bukan dokter atau pengurus di rumah sakit tersebut, ia memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai salah satu pemilik untuk menjaga dan merawatnya.

Yah, sebetulnya pria bermanik kanan merah dan kiri emas itu melakukan hal ini bukan untuk nama keluarga ataupun kewajiban semata. Akashi bersedia melakukan hal merepotkan begitu khusus demi sepupunya, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang berdiam di tempat itu. Bagi Akashi, Tetsuya adalah seorang 'penyelamat'. Ia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuka hati Akashi dan memahami pemuda berambut sewarna batu rubi itu dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia juga satu-satunya manusia yang bisa memandang dan menyentuh Akashi, serta tinggal di sisinya tanpa rasa takut akan kekuatannya.

Akashi adalah manusia yang sangat spesial. Bahkan di antara manusia-manusia berkekuatan supernatural lainnya, level kekuatan Akashi ada jauh di atas mereka semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak. Oleh karena itu mereka sangat menghormati dan merasa takut pada Akashi. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri ragu untuk mendekatinya, waspada kalau-kalau bersentuhan dengannya akan membawa mala petaka bagi diri mereka sendiri atau keluarga besarnya. Akibatnya, Akashi selalu diasingkan bak _Zashikiwarashi_ (2). Ia dianggap seperti siluman, dipuja tetapi juga dijauhi, sosok yang tak tersentuh oleh manusia lainnya.

Akashi tahu ia tumbuh menjadi manusia yang sangat arogan karena pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya karena terbiasa sendirian, tetapi semua orang di keluarganya berlomba-lomba membuatnya terkesan dengan memberikan segala materi yang ia inginkan. Padahal, bukan hal itu yang paling Akashi butuhkan. Kalau hanya materi, siapapun bisa mendapatkannya. Yang benar-benar Akashi butuhkan adalah sentuham manusia lainnya, sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa sebagai manusia. Keluarganya tak mengerti hal itu. Mereka bahkan tak menganggap Akashi manusia sejak awal.

Lama-kelamaan, hati dan indera perasa Akashipun membeku. Ia tak lagi bisa 'merasakan' seperti manusia yang normal. Semua yang terjadi dalam dirinya serta semua yang ia putuskan hanyalah berdasarkan logika tanpa pertimbangan nurani. Ia menjadi seperti mesin yang tak memiliki emosi. Itu juga yang menjadikan dirinya begitu kejam terhadap makhluk tak kasat mata. Tak ada yang menghujatnya jika berperilaku tak manusiawi pada yang bukan manusia. Hidupnya sangat membosankan, karena itulah ia mengerjai makhluk lain. Apapun boleh, ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya 'merasakan' lagi.

Saat Akashi mengusik roh anak kecil di RS Teikou itulah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat itu ia masih berusia lima belas dan Kuroko baru berusia delapan tahun. Waktu itu, Kuroko menonjok perutnya dan memarahinya kalau tindakannya itu sangat jahat. Akashi terkesan karena Kuroko bisa melihat hantu itu. Ia lebih terkejut saat tahu kalau Kuroko itu ternyata masih saudara jauhnya yang tinggal di rumah sakit tersebut karena alasan kesehatan. Tubuhnya lemah, karena itu sejak lahir ia sudah ada di rumah sakit tersebut. Kulitnya pucat seputih salju. Rambutnya berwarna biru terang seperti langit pagi hari tanpa awan dan iris matanya begitu bening, layaknya batu aquamarine yang sangat indah. Daripada merasa marah karena telah dipukul, Akashi lebih merasa terpesona dengan sosoknya yang seperti malaikat.

Benar, Akashi saat itu belum pernah melihat malaikat. Mungkin waktu itu ia menganggap sosok Kuroko sebagai satu dari mereka. Meskipun masih anak-anak, terkadang tatapan Kuroko terlihat jauh dan bijak, tampak dewasa, seolah-olah dalam tubuh mungil itu ada sosok yang lebih tua bahkan dari Akashi sekalipun. Ia tahu itu mustahil, tapi melihat kegiatan Kuroko sehari-hari di rumah sakit tersebut, Akashi merasa kalau dugaannya mungkin tidak terlalu meleset.

"_Ayah bilang aku adalah peri penjaga tempat ini,"_ _kata Kuroko sambil bermain ayunan di halaman belakang rumah sakit. "Makanya aku tak boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit karena kalau aku melangkahkan kaki keluar, aku akan menghilang."_

Saat itu Akashi tahu bahwa anak itu telah diperlakukan seperti keluarganya memperlakukan Akashi. Akashi merasa sangat marah. Apa yang orang tua Kuroko pikirkan, membohongi anak sekecil itu dengan tanggung jawab yang bukan kewajiban Kuroko? Akashi bertekad akan membawa Kuroko pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi Kuroko sendiri menolak tawarannya karena ia tinggal di rumah sakit tersebut atas keinginan sendiri.

Akashi sudah berulang kali membujuknya dan memberi tahunya kalau yang dikatakan orang tua Kuroko terhadapnya adalah kebohongan semata dan ia tak akan mati meskipun ia keluar dari tempat itu. Namun, Kuroko hanya tersenyum memandangnya, seolah-olah mengatakan kalau ia sudah tahu itu semua.

"_Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tetap di sini?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan sangat heran, tak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Ini terjadi ketika Kuroko berumur sepuluh dan ia tujuh belas, di puncak masa pemberontakannya._

"_Aku… sedang menunggu seseorang di sini," tatapan tanpa ekspresi Kuroko melembut sembari ia melongok ke luar jendela kamar rumah sakit tempat Kuroko tinggal. Semburat cahaya senja di ufuk barat menerpa sosok manis Kuroko, mewarnainya dengan jingga yang berbaur dengan biru muda lembut, begitu khidmad dan indah._

Sampai sekarang Akashi tidak tahu siapa yang sedang ditunggu oleh Kuroko. Ia tahu kalau 'seseorang' itu bukanlah manusia, dilihat dari betapa antusiasnya Kuroko mempelajari hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Ia juga pernah mempergoki Kuroko melakukan ritual pemanggilan iblis beberapa kali sejak Kuroko berumur tiga belas tahun, umur dimana siluman dianggap sudah mulai dewasa. Akashi bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kuroko jika ia ingin memanggil iblis tertentu. Dengan mata '_kitsune_' Akashi yang berwarna emas, ia bisa menentukan iblis mana yang dipanggil dengan presisi 90%.

Ini memang sedikit memalukan karena ketepatannya tidak bisa sempurna 100% dan ada kemunginan 10% kalau iblis yang terpanggil mungkin iblis yang berbeda. Namun, itu tergantung pada sifat makhluk yang dipanggil. Tiga tahun lalu ketika iblis Aomine terpanggil setelah Akashi menuliskan sifat-sifat iblis yang ingin dipanggil Kuroko adalah salah satu kejadian paling unik dan jarang yang pernah terjadi. Kata Kuroko, sifat Aomine memang mirip dengan iblis yang ingin dipanggilnya, jadi apa boleh buat.

Kuroko sangatlah berhat-hati untuk tak memberikan informasi apapun mengenai apa yang ia inginkan dengan memanggil iblis, tetapi Akashi tahu ia tak punya maksud buruk dengan hal itu. Ia hanya berkata kalau ia 'terperangkap' dan ia membutuhkan iblis _yang satu itu_ agar bisa 'bebas'. Padahal Kuroko lebih muda dari Akashi, tetapi kosa katanya begitu banyak dan cara bicaranya begitu misterius mirip orang tua.

Akashi menghela nafas setelah yakin seluruh area gedung rumah sakit dalam keadaan aman. Ia segera beranjak dan kembali ke ruang staf untuk mengambil tasnya karena ia ingin pulang. Ini sudah cukup larut, dan ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ia lakukan besok pagi.

Segera setelah mengambil tas, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tetapi berhenti ketika ia mendapati Kuroko duduk termangu di ruang tunggu. Parasnya tak terbaca seperti biasa, tetapi tatapan kosongnya terlihat sangat janggal. Akashi kontan mengerti bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Ia segera menghampiri saudara jauhnya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya perlahan. Tangannya maju untuk mengelus lembut pipi putih pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu perlahan. "Hei," lanjutnya.

Kuroko tak bereaksi selama beberapa waktu, sampai Akashi menepuk pipinya dengan sedikit lebih kuat. Sang pemilik surai biru terang tersebut terperanjat. Bola matanya melebar dan membulat sebelum mengerjap dua kali. "Akashi-kun?" Ia tampak bingung melihat Akashi di sana.

"Barusan, kau mengalami _trans_," kata Akashi serius. "Ada apa?" Tak biasanya Kuroko membiarkan dirinya 'kosong' meskipun hanya beberapa saat. Ia tahu betapa bahayanya itu, apalagi di rumah sakit yang kerap menjadi tempat berkumpul banyak makhluk halus.

"Ah… aku sedang berpikir tadi… tahu-tahu jadi melamun," Kuroko tampak merasa canggung sambil menggaruk pipi kirinya yang pasti tidaklah gatal.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai seserius itu?" tanya Akashi lagi sembari duduk di sebelahnya, tak melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok Kuroko yang lebih kecil dan mungil darinya itu.

"Um… tentang iblis yang kupanggil beberapa waktu lalu," Kuroko tersenyum kecil lagi dan Akashi tiba-tiba merasa curiga.

"Yang kau panggil di gudang peralatan medis?" Akashi memincingkan mata saat Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Apa iblis ini juga tak mau pulang dan memaksamu untuk membuat kontrak dengannya?" Makin lama, Akashi merasa makin kesal. Ia sudah bilang pada Kuroko untuk tidak melakukan hal itu saat Akashi tidak bersamamnya, tetapi pada dasarnya Kuroko itu keras kepala.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin dia harus melakukan pengusiran iblis setelah ini. Para iblis itu begitu berminat pada Kuroko. Bukan hanya iblis, bahkan beberapa malaikat juga menempel pada Kuroko. Entah apa yang membuat Kuroko begitu istimewa. Padahal ia tak memiliki kekuatan supernatural apapun selain penglihatannya. Namun, makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata sering kali terpikat olehnya.

_Apa itu berkaitan dengan darahnya?—_Akashi juga masih mencari tahu ada misteri apa di balik kelahiran Kuroko hingga ia diberi 'tugas' untuk menjadi 'peri'. Akashi sampai sekarang masih merasa heran karena orang-orang biasa cenderung mengabaikan keberadaan Kuroko, kecuali para manusia yang akan meninggal. Sepertinya orang-orang itu 'tidak melihat' sosok Kuroko. Namun, itu sangat aneh karena Kuroko adalah manusia seperti mereka. _Mengapa bisa begitu, ya?_

Meskipun Akashi sudah mengenal Kuroko sejak delapan tahun lalu, masih ada saja misteri yang bahkan tak bisa dipecahkan oleh Akashi. Akan tetapi, ia tidak akan menyerah mempelajari sepupunya itu sebelum ia memahami Kuroko sepenuhnya.

"Tidak… aku hanya memanggil iblis yang 'benar' kali ini," jawab Kuroko datar, tetapi ada nada senang yang bercampur dengan nostalgia dan kesedihan dalam suaranya. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama… aku bertemu lagi dengannya."

Akashi melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar hal itu. Iblis yang dipanggil Kuroko adalah iblis yang ia cari selama ini? Akashi baru tahu itu. "Kau berhasil memanggilnya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Berkat mantra Akashi-kun," kemudian ia mengulum senyum tipis.

"Lalu… apa yang akan terjadi?" Jujur saja Akashi merasa khawatir. Belum pernah ia melihat Kuroko selinglung itu. Apa pengaruh iblis yang ingin ditemui Kuroko itu begitu kuat untuknya? Apa Kuroko akan baik-baik saja setelah itu?

"Entahlah… aku juga tak tahu," Kuroko memejamkan mata. "Aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai ia menjemputku dan membebaskanku dari tempat ini…"

Akashi hanya bisa memandang sosok kalem Kuroko dalam diam. Yang selalu dinanti-nanti oleh Kuroko adalah iblis itu. Iblis yang mungkin akan membebaskan Kuroko dari nama 'Peri Rumah Sakit Teikou'…

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Akashi mengantar Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya. Kuroko berterima kasih pada sepupunya itu sebelum mengucap selamat malam dan menutup pintu kamar. Tanpa disangka, saat Kuroko membalikkan badan, ada sesuatu… atau tepatnya seseorang yang telah menunggunya di kusen jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Yo, Tetsu," sapa suara rendah yang seksi tersebut. Cahaya bulan menyelimuti sosok pemiliknya dan Kuroko bisa melihat warna sepasang safir berkilat di balik bayang-bayang surai sewarna langit petang hari tak berawan. Seringai penuh ego dan kesombongan menghiasi wajah tampan iblis berkulit gelap itu, membuat Kuroko sedikit tercekat meskipun ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di luar. "Seperti biasa, reaksimu membosankan," komentarnya.

Kuroko hanya diam memandang Aomine selama beberapa saat sampai ia bisa melihat sang iblis mulai merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan tatapannya yang tak bercela itu. "Sudah setahun sejak kita bicara dengan tenang begini, ya, Aomine-kun."

Aomine mendengus penuh cemooh. "Kita baru saja bicara tadi siang, idiot."

"Tanpa diundang, Aomine-kun menangganggu percakapanku dengan Kagami-kun," timpal Kuroko datar. Aomine dibuatnya salah tingkah dan hampir jatuh dari tempat bertenggernya saat itu.

"Kau ini…! Itu karena kau seenaknya berniat mengikat Kagami dengan kontrak yang tidak ssuai prosedur, kan?!" protes Aomine agak keras, terlihat kesal.

"Sejak kapan Aomine-kun peduli dengan aturan? Kudengar Aomine-kun sendiri cukup sembrono dan sering menentang titah Satan," Kuroko mengutip kata-kata Kagami tadi siang. Aomine terlihat jengkel dan frustrtasi sekarang.

"Itu untuk hal-hal kecil! Tidak mungkin aku melanggar prosedur yang sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari sejak aku lahir, bocah penyihir! Jangan seenaknya dibandingkan, dong!" bentaknya galak. Namun, itu semua terdengar tak lebih dari alasan saja bagi Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengadakan kontrak dengan Kagami-kun untuk menjadikannya _familiar_-ku," kata Kuroko tiba-tiba, memberikan informasi yang sepertinya membuat Aomine sedikit kaget.

"Haa, bicara apa kau? Kalau bukan untuk itu lantas untuk apa penyihir sepertimu melakukan itu semua, sampai membuka segel ingatan Kagami segala… Apa maumu sebenarnya, Tetsu? Mau kau apakan Kagami?" Nada Aomine berubah serius. Ia sepertinya betul-betul mencemaskan saudaranya meskipun ia tak akan mau mengakuinya terang-terangan. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Aomine sampai mendatangi Kuroko dan mengomelinya begitu.

"Tolong hentikan panggilan 'penyihir' itu, Aomine-kun. Itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman," Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan dari Aomine. Ia sungguh membenci panggilan 'penyihir'itu. Mendengarnya membuat Kuroko merasakan perasaan yang tak enak, seperti tengah menelan gumpalan lumpur yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Aku akan terus memanggilmu begitu karena itulah jati dirimu, Tetsu. Lagipula, kau tak berhak meminta hal seperti itu kepadaku… karena kau _bukan_ 'pemilik asli' tubuh yang kau gunakan saat ini." Aomine memincingkan matanya ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan sedingin es.

Kuroko tersentak sesaat sebelum ia balik memandang Aomine dengan serius. "Tubuh ini _milikku_," sahutnya tegas.

"Setelah kau merebutnya secara paksa dari pemilik aslinya, kan? Sebab kau itu… hanya arwah penasaran yang tak bisa kembali ke kerajaan Tuhan akibat permintaan si dungu Kagami."

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar lontaran tuduhan yang sangat tajam tersebut. Arwah penasaran katanya? Kuroko? Seenaknya saja Aomine mengatainya serendah itu. Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya, memandang Aomine dengan sakit hati.

"Percuma memandangku begitu, Tetsu. Aku tahu wujud aslimu. Kau adalah 'penyihir' yang mendapatkan keabadian sebagai akibat dari permintaan Kagami saat ia melakukan perjanjian dengan Satan. Akibatnya kau tak bisa mati. Jiwamu terlalu kuat sehingga tak bisa kembali ke sisi-Nya karena tertahan 'rantai' yang mengikatmu karena permohonan Kagami. Meskipun tubuhmu menua dan membusuk, rohmu terus berkelana di dunia fana ini, dan begitu ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tubuh baru, kau merasuki tubuh yang hampir mati untuk melanjutkan hidup sebagai manusia baru. Tubuh yang kau gunakan saat ini adalah tubuh milik bayi yang hampir mati saat dilahirkan karena kelainan jantung enam belas tahun lalu. Kau itu… makhluk yang keberadaannya tak termasuk dalam perhitungan alam semesta—"

"Hentikan!" potong Kuroko sembari menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan manik aquamarine-nya keras-keras. "Sudah cukup! Hentikan!" Ia tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mau tahu betapa hinanya keberadaannya di dunia ini. Meskipun bisa terus hidup di dunia merupakan suatu berkah bagi orang yang menginginkannya, sudah berapa kali Kuroko merasakan kehidupan, mengalami cinta dan melihat orang yang dicintainya meninggal berulang kali untuk membayar berkah tersebut?

"Kau tak memiliki kekuatan supernatural apapun, tetapi jiwamu begitu menarik hingga banyak makhluk tak kasat mata terpikat olehmu… aku juga termasuk salah satunya," Aomine tak menggubris permintaan Kuroko dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau membuatku terpikat oleh pesona jiwamu, dan pasti… Kagami juga."

"Kagami-kun berbeda!" Kuroko membantah keras. "Kagami-kun adalah Kagami-kun _milikku_… Kagami-kun pasti… pasti…!" Ia hampir menangis karena tak ada kata-kata yang terpikir olehnya untuk membalas hardikan Aomine.

"Jika ia mengetahui betapa menderitanya dirimu karena ulahnya, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan si bodoh Kagami?" Aomine bertanya dengan suara geram dan Kuroko hanya bisa terhenyak mendengarnya.

Kuroko tak ingin Kagami tahu hal itu. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan Kagami mendengar hal yang baru saja dituturkan panjang lebar oleh Aomine, tentang wujud asli Tetsu dan alasan mengapa ia memperoleh sosok abnormal tersebut. "Kau tak akan mengatakannya pada Kagami-kun…!" Ia memandang Aomine dengan penuh permohonan.

Aomine menyeringai licik. "Aku dapat apa kalau aku setuju menyembunyikan hal ini dari si idiot itu?"

Kuroko mengencangkan dagunya menatap Aomine sungguh-sungguh. "Kencan seharian dengan Kise-kun," kata Kuroko yakin.

Aomine mengerjapkan mata sekali dalam diam sebelum gelak tawa meledak darinya. "Kau… demi Satan, kau sungguh manusia yang sangat unik…!" Aomine tampaknya menganggap tawaran seriusnya sangat lucu karena ia tak berhenti tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai beberapa menit. Padahal Kuroko tidak sedang bercanda. "Ah… sudahlah," ia masih terkekeh ketika mulai bicara lagi. "Asalkan kau tak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Kagami… _buh_ kencan dengan si malaikat, adanya Kise akan mengira kalau kau sedang mengerjainya, Tetsu…" Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya sembari beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko memanggilnya dengan tak paham meskipun ia tetap berharap kalau si iblis tan mengerti bahwa ia hanya ingin bersama Kagami. Ia sama sekali tak merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat meskipun siklus hidupnya berada di luar rencana alam semesta.

Walaupun Kuroko sudah cukup menderita dengan 'keabadiannya' yang tidak sepenuhnya sempurna, kalau ia bisa terus bersama sang Iblis Legendaris Kagami Taiga yang juga abadi, ia yakin mereka akan bahagia. Walaupun raganya hancur dan ia hanya berbentuk roh hidup, Kagami pasti akan terus menjaganya. Ia tak akan meninggalkan sisi Kuroko dan Kuroko akan mendapatkan tubuh baru lagi untuk mengulang proses tersebut.

"Untuk sementara, Kagami harus hidup di dunia manusia karena sayapnya menghilang. Sampai media kekuatan sihirnya tumbuh kembali, ia akan berada di wujud sementaranya dan mungkin akan ada iblis yang memburunya karena saat ini ia sedang dalam keadaan bisa dibunuh," wanti Aomine sembari menginjak kusen jendela dan membuka daun jendelanya lebar-lebar untuk jalan keluar. "Hati-hatilah," ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Kuroko sebelum kemudian melompat dan terbang ke angkasa.

Kuroko mendekati jendela yang telah ditinggalkan sang iblis dan memandang ke langit penuh awan sehingga bintang-bintang tidak terlihat. Bahkan sang bulan pun kini tersembunyi di balik gumpalan berwarna hitam itu. "Kagami-kun…."

Dalam kesunyian dan keheningan malam, suara lirih Kuroko terbawa angin dan sampai ke tempat Kagami yang tengah terlelap dengan dalamnya….

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**Catatan tambahan:**

**1)**_**Nephilim**_**: **Iblis yang tercipta dari jiwa manusia yang mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis langsung dengan Satan. Istilah ini luna pinjam dari anime 'Makai Ouji'.

**2)**_**Zashikiwarashi**_**: **Siluman pembawa kebahagiaan yang mendiami rumah-rumah. Istilah dipinjam dari anime 'Jigoku Sensei, Nube'.

**A/N: **Yah, pembaca~! Luna masih hidup kok, hehe, biarpun progress apdetnya lambat seperti biasa, heheh. Nah, bagaimana dengan capter ini? Sudahkah menjawab sedikit pertanyaan kalian? Luna harap sih iya. Hum, sekarang waktunya feed-back! Ayo, ayo, beri luna semangat supaya nggak loyo untuk terus apdet! XD


End file.
